


No puedo tomar tu mano.

by AgenteYumi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher-Student romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teniendo al menos a seis chicos para vivir tu propia historia de amor... y terminaste eligiendo a alguien mayor que tú. Debes de ser tonta, Lynn.</p><p>Eres mucho mayor como para no meterte en problemas si se te ocurriera decirle qué te pasa. Debes de ser tonto, profesor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Te llevaré ahora mismo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Lynn no era otra alumna, ya no lo era.

A veces desearía que la alarma de mi celular no decidiera simplemente dejar de funcionar. Por ejemplo, cuando es mi primer día de trabajo.  
Para cuando desperté, la pantalla me miraba muy burlona, señalando en grandes números las 7:30 de la mañana.

-Las 7:30 de la mañana...- me dije, adormilado. Algo conectó en mi mente que tuve que repetir la hora- ¡LAS 7:30, VOY TARDE YA!

Corrí a la ducha y para aprovechar los minutos, también comencé a cepillarme los dientes ahí. Y mientras el café se colaba lentamente, comencé a armar el maletín. Era nuevo, regalo de mis amigos por mi graduación de la universidad. Eché algunos marcadores nuevos y un borrador para pizarra, por lo que pudiera ser. Llené el termo para café y me fuí corriendo a la parada de autobús  
¿Qué camión me dijo la directora Shermansky que llegaba directo al instituto? El veinticinco, creo. ¡Qué bueno que ponen en el parabrisas a donde lleva cada ruta!

En el recorrido, comencé a analizar mi vida hasta ese momento. En la entrevista de trabajo, la directora había puesto algunos peros por la edad y la falta de experiencia. La maestría y las dos tesis habían ablandado un poco su parecer, especialmente porque eran sobre la importancia de la historia en la educación media superior. Me preguntó un poco sobre donde vivía y mis pasatiempos.  
Pero todo había quedado en sólo la entrevista de trabajo.  
El viernes anterior, muy temprano, llamó. Su profesor de historia se había retirado y necesitaba quien cubriera. Era difícil encontrar a alguien a seis semanas de que habían iniciado las clases y se acordó de mí.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la fachada del instituto Sweet Amoris.  
Esperaba llegar antes de que hubiera alumnos, para recorrer sin temor el edificio, más ya no era posible por la hora.  
Pasó una chica de largo cabello plateado rumbo al jardín. No, a ella no podría pedirle nada, puesto que tenía los ojos a lo lejos, en un chico que también le agitaba la mano, en señal de despedida.  
Otra chica, de cabello color de cobre.  
-Disculpa- le llamé. Pero iba más entretenida en ir a saludar a un punk de cabello teñido de rojo. Suspiré. Intenté llamar la atención de una jovencita de cabellos rubios bastante ensortijados. Decidió ignorarme, iba conversando muy ruidosamente con otras dos jovencitas sobre alguien a quien llamaban Castiel. No se veía muy propia del tipo de chicas que se obsesionan con series de televisión como para pensar que hablaba de la serie Supernatural. Desesperado, decidí detener a quien viera más libre. Y esa persona resultó ser una chica de lacio cabello castaño.

-¡Oye, disculpa! ¿Estudias en esta escuela?- pregunté, tratando de que no se notara, que, aunque fuera profesor, tenía bastante miedo de hablarle a una adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-Sí, mi nombre es Lynn. Lynn Darcy.

-Soy un profesor nuevo y estaba buscando alguien que me mostrara la escuela, para no dar una mala impresión. Me llamo Faraize.

Lynn sonrió y me pidió seguirle. Entramos al edificio y me guió a un salón, explicando que por el momento ese era donde ella tomaba muchas de sus clases. Luego, en otro espacio, estaba esperando un chico rubio, vestido muy formal. Me miró con una fría curiosidad, más propia de la cortesía que de sospechas inusitadas sobre mí.

-Hola, Lynn ¿Quién viene contigo.

-Es el nuevo profesor, el señor Faraize. Esta es la sala de delegados- explicó ella- Si necesita algo, puede preguntarle a Nathaniel, es muy servicial.

El estudiante sonrió, complacido de la descripción que la chica hizo de su persona.

-Es un gusto. Lo que necesite, no dude en venir a pedirlo.

Salimos al patio y encontré al punk. Me miró desafiante, como si le pareciera sospechoso ver a alguien mayor junto a una jovencita.

-¿Quién es él, tabla?- saludó el chico a la alumna. Vaya modales. ¿Pero porqué le llamaba tabla?

-Nuestro nuevo profesor, Castiel.Este es el patio. Pero le sugiero no venir si no quiere tener encuentros desagradables.- y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Él sonrió, aceptando la broma. ¡Ah, entonces ese era el Castiel del que hablaba la rubia! Ya decía que no podía ser de una serie de televisión.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Al finalizar el recorrido, era casi hora de que me fuera a reportar con la directora.

-Muchas gracias Lynn. Si puedo devolverte el favor, no dudes en ir a buscarme.

-Fue un gusto, señor Faraize.

Y se fue corriendo a su salón. Yo a mi vez me dirigí a la sala de profesores. Todos me señalaron donde era el cubículo de la directora.  
Puede ser que tenga apariencia de dulce y compasiva abuela. Pero verla con el perro en las piernas, me pareció casi un villano de película clásica.  
Me entregó las listas de asistencia, así como una copia de la llave de la sala de profesores y me indicó que también quedaban a mi cargo las horas de castigo. Soy bastante autoconsciente como para darme cuenta de que quizá la directora no eligió bien a la persona adecuada para el trabajo: posiblemente mis ojos, de color rosa sea lo que más delata que no me gusta ni creo en la crueldad como método de enseñanza. Sin embargo, esas horas de castigo significaban horas extra que se me pagarían dobles.

Lo que no esperé es que casi ese mismo día tendría que llevar a cabo mi primer castigo. La directora me ordenó vigilar que dos chicas, que habían realizado actos vandálicos, limpiaran el desastre causado. Una de ellas era la amiga de la rubia, a la que comenzaba a ubicar como Amber, hermana del delegado Nathaniel. Los profesores rodaron los ojos al enterarse.

-No culpo a la señorita Darcy de quererse vengar de esa niña insufrible, si he de ser franca- señaló una de las maestras.

-¿Lynn Darcy?- pregunté. Se sentía extraño decir su nombre, aunque fuera la única alumna a quien ubicara fácilmente-. ¿Ella es una de las castigadas?

-La misma. ¿Cómo, ya la conoce, Faraize?

-Un poco. Ella me enseñó la escuela en la mañana.

-Vaya. -levantó una ceja. No supe si tomarlo como que había tenido suerte de que la chica hubiera accedido a ayudarme o como un "Era de esperarse"-. Bueno, la otra castigada la señorita Li, amiga de Ámber. Así que tenga algo de voluntad si ella decide no hacerle caso.

Tras el castigo, el resto de las semanas pasaban más entre las lecciones, sin apenas vernos. Alguna que otra ida a las librerías a gastar lo que el sueldo permitía gastar en libros, alguna que otra tarde sólo paseos y otras muchas tardes, revisando reportes de lectura, ensayos, exámenes... Alguna vez Olga Shermansky nos puso a todos los profesores a buscar a su perro.

  
Entonces, una tarde, mientras me quedaba esperando a algunos castigados, alguien tocó a la puerta del salón donde estaba leyendo. Estaba muy cansado de hacer la búsqueda semanal de Kiki.

-¿Señor Faraize? ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Adelante- no levanté la vista del libro. Sólo hasta que ocupó la mesa enfrente del escritorio, la observé. Era Lynn.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiró hondo.

-Sólo estoy un poco confundida o triste. No sé.

-¿Es porque te cambiaste de escuela hace poco, cierto?

Asintió. No pudo sostenerme la mirada. Algo en su voz y el leve temblar de sus hombros me indicaba que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Era fácil al principio estar en Sweet Amoris, porque otro amigo se cambió conmigo. Pero él se fue a la escuela militar antes de que usted llegara y ahora me siento un poco… ¿sola?

-¿No has hecho amigos aquí? El otro día te vi platicando con esa chica… se me olvidó su nombre. La de cabello plateado.

-Rosalya.

-Vi que le ayudaste con su novio.- miré sus manos, que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Llevaba en el dedo anular un anillo de oro blanco, con pequeñas rosas. ¿Regalo de alguno de los alumnos, quizá? Parecía algo que podría regalar, por ejemplo, el chico con ropa victoriana. Castiel no parecía ser el tipo de persona que regalaría algo tan delicado. Y el delegado posiblemente estaría muy ocupado con sus estudios y el cargo que ocupaba como para tener una novia.

-Fue algo difícil, pero lo logré. -Debe ser muy buena amiga tuya si le ayudaste.

-Oh no, sólo hice lo que era correcto, Señor Faraize. Ya bastante tengo con llevarme mal con Amber como para ganarme más enemigas.

Intenté sonreírle. Sí, también esa chica me crispaba los nervios cuando salía con alguno de sus caprichos: si no era que le permitiera llevar la tarea otro día, era repetir el examen o salir antes, especialmente si mi materia tocaba en las últimas horas. Si estuviera en las reglas poder mandar notas a los padres del alumno por quejarse más de tres veces por algo que debe hacer... y aún así sospecho que, si yo me quejara de ella, sus padres vendrían a recriminarme por _no hacer mi trabajo_.

-Te entiendo. Todos los profesores aquí tienen bastantes años trabajando y es difícil que me tomen en serio… también a veces me siento un poco solo. Pero el tiempo poco a poco forja las amistades. No estás solo si no te permites quedarte solo.

Lynn sonrió ante eso. Esa sonrisa parecía el sol luego de una lluvia muy intensa, sólo entonces reaccioné que, aunque era muy alegre, no la había visto realmente feliz en el tiempo que tenía en Sweet Amoris. Tomó su mochila, la cual tenía algunos pines y parches de corazones o postres.

-Gracias por la plática, señor Faraize. Necesitaba alguien a quién decírselo. ¡Bueno, debo de irme! Se me hace tarde para la fiesta de Melody.

-Cuando necesites ayuda, aquí estaré, señorita. ¡Y no olvide estudiar para los exámenes!

-¡No lo olvidaré! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Mientras la veía correr por el patio, desde la ventana del segundo piso, me sorprendí cantando por lo bajo. ¿Porqué tenía que ser justo esa vieja canción?

- _Sol, la, si. La, si, do, la fa…_

_Che cossa mi sta succedendo? (¿Qué cosa me está sucediendo?)_

_Una tenerezza che Io non ho provato mai… (Una ternura que yo no había conocido)_

* * *

 

Pero la suerte es que pronto habían llegado las vacaciones. Y todo parecía mucho más tranquilo estando lejos de la escuela.  
Las lecturas y el avance en la investigación que iba a mandar para poder realizar un doctorado ayudaron a aclarar las extrañas ideas en mi cabeza. También un encuentro con una vieja amiga de la universidad, que, a pesar de una que otra cita, no logró concretarse en más. Le llamé una vez, me llamó otra, sin poder coincidir. La vida es tan rara.

La directora Shermansky me había llamado para ayudarle a organizar la carrera de orientación apenas volvimos. El corgi que le acompañaba estaba muy tranquilo sobre su regazo. Mas yo estaba seguro de que en algún momento ese animalito iba a correr de aquella mujer que no paraba de acariciarle casi compulsivamente.

-Confío en que usted podrá cuidar a los alumnos.- remató, una vez explicadas mis labores en la carrera.- Entiendo que el bosque se presta para… muchas cosas. Usted hace no mucho que estuvo en preparatoria, así que debe saber un poco más qué pueden hacer un chico y una chica en el bosque .

Aparté la vista de sus lentecitos redondos. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Más por interrupciones involuntarias que por experiencia propia, si puedo decirlo.

\- ¿Pero entonces porqué no sólo propone que sean parejas de chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas? 

-Quiero confiar en ellos, señor Faraize. A veces es mejor permitirles las cosas que prohibírselas ¿No lo cree así? 

Parecía una tarea sencilla: entregar los sellos que permitían pasar a otra etapa y de vez en cuando subir a una loma un poco más alta a observar que no se alejaran mucho, con ayuda de unos binoculares. Reprenderles si veía que se alejaban sospechosamente. Alertarles por animales salvajes...

El día de la carrera aún así, dos se nos perdieron. A la hora de nombrar la lista para irnos, dos aún no habían llegado.  
La directora se mecía tanto el cabello que había terminado por deshacer su pulcro rodete. Yo apenas si podía respirar, observando la lista una y otra vez. Si fuera la señorita Amber, posiblemente estaríamos rodando los ojos y pensando qué castigo ejemplar darle. Pero el nombre sin marcar era lo que me preocupaba.

Lynn Darcy. _¿Dónde estás?  
_ Y más aún ¿Qué hace con Castiel? Estoy casi seguro, sólo de verlo, que si se perdieron, no fue algo inocente. Ni está pasando nada inocente. 

Con el corazón en un puño, me uní a la búsqueda.

Revisamos todo el camino desde el inicio del juego. Cada recoveco en el terreno, cada arbusco, incluso apuntamos hacia arriba de los árboles, para molestia de algunas ardillas. Pero nada nos daba señal de los dos alumnos.  
Finalmente, les encontré. Lynn estaba sentada debajo de un árbol y, en su regazo, dormía plácidamente Castiel. No le hizo gracia ser despertado para un regaño. Pero me tranquilizó bastante saber que se había dormido apenas se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos.

Volvimos hacia los camiones, donde sus amigos les recibieron con abrazos y pequeños regaños, así como bromas sobre lo que podría haber pasado. Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso a la ciudad, mientras vigilaba a los que lanzaban cáscaras de naranja hacia los asientos de adelante y observando a las parejitas que iban juntas, que no hubiera nada raro bajo las cobijas que llevaban para cubrirse, entendí demasiado tarde lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. Lo que había comenzado a ocurrir desde mi llegada a Sweet Amoris. No la había buscado porque estuviera preocupado por lo que pudiera acarrearle a la escuela que dos alumnos se accidentaran. Tampoco estaba preocupada de que estuviera a solas con un muchacho a todas luces más fuerte que ella, en un lugar donde difícilmente podrían ayudarle.  
Estaba preocupado de no volverle a ver. Porque a pesar de ser poco más de una década mayor que ella, a pesar de ser su maestro y ella sólo otra alumna, una alumna a quien en esos momentos observaba dormir, rodeada de sus amigos. No, Lynn no era otra alumna, ya no lo era.

Porque yo  _estaba enamorado de Lynn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta es "El maestro de violín"


	2. Parece que no entiendes más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué raro sería eso, enamorarse del profesor. ¿No causaría muchos problemas para los dos?

-¡Nunca había visto nada igual desde que me nombraron directora!  
Shermansky estaba furiosa. Tan furiosa que parecía que su cabello estaba a poco de convertirse en serpientes y ella en Medusa. Nos había llamado a la dirección al día siguiente de la carrera.

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa- intentó defenderse Castiel, pero se veía más bien molesto que arrepentido. ¡Eso no nos ayudaría!

-¡Me da lo mismo lo que haya hecho uno o el otro, porque los dos son responsables! ¡Queríamos recabar fondos y lo único que aportaron ustedes fueron problemas! ¡El señor Faraize les estuvo buscando por HORAS! ¡Así que van a tener que ir a disculparse con él por este incidente!- tomó aire para continuar con el regaño. Cuando la directora se enoja, habla tan rápido que apenas puedes seguirle la corriente-. ¡Y si necesita ayuda, van a tener que ayudarle o ya verán la que les espera!

-Sí, está muy claro.- replicó él y rodó los ojos.

-¡Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista!- y casi pareció querernos golpear con las carpetas que llevaba en la mano. Pero apenas Castiel y yo abandonamos la sala de profesores, él informó que no tenía la intención de ir en ese momento con el profesor y me dejó ahí en el pasillo. Yo, por otro lado, me sentía bastante mal por lo que posiblemente tuvo que aguantar el maestro. Tan buena persona que era y el pobre posiblemente era la pelotita antiestrés de la Shermansky.  
Si no lo había visto en la sala de maestros, lo más posible es que apenas estuviera por llegar a la escuela. Salí al patio y, en efecto, Faraize estaba ahí. Se detuvo en seco nada más ver que me acercaba a él. Parecía asustado.

-Oh, señorita Darcy.- se acomodó el maletín, un poco nervioso.

-¡Hola, señor Faraize! Vine a disculparme por lo ocurrido en la carrera de orientación.

-Fue la directora quien te dijo que vinieras ¿Cierto?- asentí-. No te preocupes, ese tipo de cosas pasan.

-De cualquier forma, usted se encargó de buscarnos expresamente.

-¡Es lo normal! Tú y Castiel son mis alumnos y están bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Muchas gracias. La directora me encargó que le preguntara si necesita mi ayuda.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes. A lo mejor estaba pensando algo terrible, algo que compensara los problemas que le habíamos causado.

-Puedes ayudarme a limpiar la sala de profesores.- indicó, al fin.

Mientras recogía algunos papeles ( _¡Quién diría que los maestros son casi tan desordenados como nosotros!_ ), encontré un suéter color azul. La curiosidad me llamó a olerlo. Sí, estoy consciente de que pudo haber olido a sudor o a cosas menos gratas, pero la fragancia me sorprendió. Era muy dulce y había algo en ella que me hacía pensar en un cuento de princesas de extremo oriente o de las Mil y una noches. Tuve que esforzarme por bajar de mi sueño y asegurarme de que nadie había observado mi extraño comportamiento. Terminé con mi labor y fui a buscar al profesor.

-He terminado.

-Te dejo tranquila, entonces. ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!

No sé si era mi impresión, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, caminaba como si pretendiera huir de mí.  El resto del día lo pasé mucho mejor, aparte de haberle arruinado a Amber la dicha de haber ganado (con trampas) la carrera, Lysandro me había mostrado su tatuaje, Armin me invitó a jugar videojuegos, mientras que por otro lado supe que Alexy era homosexual.

-¿Y qué más pasó en la escuela, cariño?- preguntó mi padre, mientras preparaba la sopa. Parecía un poco feliz de saber que, al menos uno de los chicos con quienes me juntaba, no tendría jamás otro tipo de intenciones conmigo. Estuve tentada a contar sobre que Nathaniel habría sufrido una caída en su casa. O quizá una paliza, pero intenté descartar esa idea, ya que no podía pensar que alguien fuera tan cruel con una persona tan amable como el delegado.

-Kentin regresó de la escuela militar.

-¿Tu amigo Ken?- mi mamá sonreía de oreja a oreja. Papá sólo rodó los ojos: todavía estaban presentes en su memoria las mil cartitas de San Valentín que me solía mandar.

-El mismo ¡Está ahora tan alto y cambiado!

-Sí, sí, bueno, ya basta de hablar de chicos.- papá agitó la mano, con fastidio-. Lynn, pon la mesa. Yo pondré un poco de música ¿Les gusta ABBA para hoy?

-¿Otra vez ellos, querido?- aunque lo dijo con voz cansina, yo sé cuanto le emocionaba a mi mamá cuando ponían los discos del cuarteto, después de todo, habían bailado _“Dancing Queen”_ cuando estaban en la escuela, en su primer baile juntos.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan.- replicó con un sarcasmo dulce y puso el tocadiscos. No reconocí _“Money, money, money”_.

-¿Ese vinilo es Nuevo?

-Sí, fuí el otro día al bazar. El tipo pretendía jubilarse con el precio de este, así que tuve que batallar un poco. ¿Esa canción no la habías oído, verdad?

-No, la verdad.- escuché un poco la canción, mientras me servía ensalada-. Qué raro sería eso, enamorarse del profesor. ¿No causaría muchos problemas para los dos?- probé la carne. ¡Qué bueno que esta vez papá había hecho la cena! Un día tan agitado merecía una buena comida para terminar bien.

-Es algo común.- señaló mamá-.Ya sabes, hasta Hannah Arendt se enamoró de su profesor. Y eso que ella era judía y él simpatizaba un poco con los nazi.

-¿La filósofa que escribió el reportaje del nazi que capturaron en Argentina?- papá hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano-. El señor Faraize nos contó de ese caso, aprovechó para hablarnos sobre ética y nos pidió un reporte de lectura de ese libro. ¿Lo tenemos aquí?

-Sí que es buen maestro ese señor Faraize. Dicen que nadie aprende en cabeza ajena, pero eso es porque no saben señalar las lecciones.- elevó los ojos al techo, pensativo-. No tengo el libro, pero mañana te doy el dinero para que pases por él.

* * *

 

Toda la semana que tardamos organizando el concierto fue muy agitada, así que un día decidí buscar un pequeño lugar para relajarme y poder leer. Me puse los audífonos y dejé que la música sonara en aleatorio. No llevaba mucho leído cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta del aula.

-¿Se puede?- era el señor Faraize. Asentí. Él tomó asiento en el escritorio. Me quité los audífonos-. Veo que está leyendo el libro que le encargué.

-No he avanzado mucho. Estoy intentando compensar al instituto por los problemas que le causé. ¿La directora le comentó sobre el concierto que propuse?

-Concierto… concierto- musitó para sí- ¡Sí, el concierto que me comentó! Cuando te ví por primera vez supe que eras alguien muy resolutiva. Los profesores están hablando muy bien de tu grupo por esta acción.

Sentí las orejas calientes por eso. No esperaba haber causado tanto revuelo.

-Supuse que podría ser divertido. Quiero decir, también estamos aprovechando los talentos de todos en esto: Alexy y Rosalya están haciendo la ropa para todos, Melody se encarga de la logística… Es un concierto bastante improvisado y nos faltan cosas pero funcionará para reunir los fondos.

-Sí, funcionará.- repitió.

Noté que parecía preferir ver fuera de la ventana. Quizá le incomodaba mi presencia en el salón y sólo intentaba ser amable conmigo. Decidí irme.

-Ya es un poco tarde y tengo que adelantar tareas si quiero poder venir mañana al concierto. En fin. Nos vemos señor Faraize.

-Adiós, Lynn.

La forma en que pronunció mi nombre. Por alguna razón tuve un sentimiento de seguridad o de protección, como aquella vez que leí sobre niños describiendo el amor, uno de ellos había dicho “Sabes que alguien te quiere porque tu nombre está a salvo con esa persona”.  Traté de descifrar porqué tenía esa sensación hasta que mi madre  levantó mi plato de la cena. Papá había hecho su guisado estrella y yo apenas si lo había probado. No me preguntaron nada porque sabían que bajo situaciones de estrés, apenas si comía.

-Sí que es pegajosa esa canción de ABBA ¿No?- soltó una risita que me perturbó y me detuvo en medio de _“I dream of him every night”_. ¡Estaba cantando _“When I kissed the teacher”_ frente a mi mama!  Mi papa sonreía con satisfacción. Le gustaba saber que me disfrutaba la misma música que a él.

-Todas sus canciones son pegajosas.- repliqué, antes de darle un beso de buenas noches.

-Suerte mañana.- exclamó mi padre mientras intentaba no correr escaleras arriba, avergonzada.

 

* * *

 

El vestido que Rosalya me mostró era increíble: rojo, con encaje negro. Al mismo tiempo que rebelde, elegante. Amber agitó su melena con desprecio y susurró algo sobre que el tono de rojo me hacía ver como enferma. Apenas comentó algo sobre cómo osaba Rosalya querer ser diseñadora con un diseño tan feo.

-¡Si la tonta de Lynn parece un palo de escoba andando!. De por sí la pobre no es muy agraciada.- añadió, con tono afectado.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que a pesar de tu dinero, no tienes una diseñadora personal.- se defendió mi amiga. Le sacó la lengua y nos fuimos, riendo.  El señor Faraize nos detuvo, antes de bajar al sótano a ver a los chicos.

-Estoy muy admirado de su intención de ayudar a la escuela. Decidí ayudarlas e instalé más luces en el escenario, así lucirá más- comentó, con una sonrisa. A pesar de su proverbial timidez, se notaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

Casi quería abrazarlo por su ayuda. Habíamos tenido problemas buscando quién nos rentara las luces y nos habíamos resignado a las luces navideñas y el foco del sótano.

-¡Ahora sí parecerá un concierto!- comencé a saltar de emoción.- ¡Muchas gracias, profe!

Como era de esperarse, por el tono de voz de Lysandro, cantaron, entre las canciones conocidas, _Don’t stand so close to me_.  No hicieron un mal cover, la verdad. También interpretaron aquella canción que le había escuchado recitar al chico victoriano.

El concierto terminó relativamente temprano, así que aún podía tomar el autobús de vuelta a casa. Castiel había dicho que me acompañaría de regreso a casa, pero no pudo cumplir su promesa. Estaba sola.  
 Había olvidado traer un suéter o una chaqueta, así que esperaba la ruta, con los brazos cruzados. De repente, el mismo perfume que había encontrado en la sala de maestros me envolvió. Volteé a buscar al dueño.

-¿Señor Faraize?- casi grité, sorprendida.

-Es una noche muy bonita, pero sí está haciendo algo de frío.- sonreía, pero no me observaba a los ojos.- Tuvo mucho éxito su idea, señorita.

-No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente. Resultó de ayuda que Lysandro tenía ya una pequeña fanbase, ellas se encargaron de correr la voz. – enrojecí al añadir-. También las luces, la gente comentó muy positivamente del ambiente. ¿Cómo es que tiene un equipo profesional?

-¡Ah eso!- comenzó a reírse, un poco apenado-. Soy parte de un grupo tributo a The Beatles. Me toca hacer de John Lennon. ¿Ese es tu camión?

-Sí, señor.  Otra vez… muchas gracias por todo.

-Es un gusto apoyar a mis estudiantes. Cuídate, Lynn. Mañana me regresas el suéter, no quiero que te enfermes.

Agitó la mano mientras el camión avanzaba. A esas horas era fácil encontrar un asiento vacío en mi lugar favorito, sobre la rueda, donde el piso hace una pequeña plataforma. Intenté pensar acerca de lo ocurrido en el día: el concierto había sido increíble. Había algo sobre la chica que había llegado a buscar a Castiel, algo que me inquietaba, pero era lo de menos. Habiendo descubierto quién era el dueño del suéter de aquel día, comenzaba a sentir un tipo distinto de presión en el pecho. Sabía que era común algo así, pero me parecía tan tonto. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, aferrada a la suave tela del suéter, ignorando que era posible una intención un poco más siniestra detrás de aquel gesto gentil.

Al día siguiente, tras perseguir a Debrah para saber porqué me inquietaba tanto, esperé a la hora de los castigos, cuando sólo quedaban los miembros del comité estudiantil y los infractores. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la garganta mientras recorría el pasillo.

-¿Señor Faraize?- llamé, tímidamente. Él volteó a verme y al fijar sus ojos en los míos, yo sentí, más que mariposas en el estómago, una estampida de búfalos.

-Hola Lynn.- pareció reaccionar de algo y apartó la vista de nuevo-. ¿Vienes a…?

-Vengo a entregarle su suéter. No quería meterle en problemas, como que algo se pudiera malinterpretar si se lo daba en la clase.- al entregarle la prenda, apenas si me tocó la mano. La estampida de búfalos se convirtió en todo el zoológico escapando.- ¡Gracias y lo veo mañana!

Salí casi corriendo de ahí, hasta alcanzar el patio, donde las flores del club de jardinería me observaban, casi cómplices. Me detuve a observar las camelias japonesas. Pero ninguno de sus tonos podía igualarse a aquel que comenzaba a ser mi preferido, para bastante mal.

Tenía que sacarme de la cabeza la tonta idea de que me estaba enamorando de Faraize. ¡Es muchos años mayor que yo! ¡Jamás podría responder a los sentimientos de una adolescente!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No sé si sea apropiado que un estudiante de preparatoria lea "Eichmann en Jerusalén: Un estudio sobre la banalidad del mal", pero considerando su relativa sencillez, supuse que sí. Tengo un profesor en la carrera que les puso a sus alumnos de preparatoria "La náusea" y "Así habló Zaratustra", que son bastante complejo.  
> Es un libro bastante bueno, si pueden conseguirlo, denle una hojeada.


	3. Las mentiras que me cubren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo apreté el pañuelo entre mis manos, sintiendo el corazón acelerarse otra vez, como si tuviera que huir de ahí, de aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían dispuestas a delatar las mentiras que tenía que contarme para vivir en paz.

Analizando en retrospectiva, no fue una buena idea el haberla acompañado en esa parada de autobús. Sí, era un poco tarde y estaba sola, pero fue una mala idea. Más aún darle el suéter, con la barata excusa de que no quería que se enfermara y, en cambio, sentirme mejor conmigo mismo al saber que había protegido a alguien que me importaba tanto, pisando terrenos aún más peligrosos que antes  
¿Qué tipo de excusa podría haber puesto a la hora de regresármelo que no diera lugar a alguna sospecha? Ella lo entendió muy bien el peligro que corría si algo se malinterpretaba y por eso actuó tan precavida.

-Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para que, en caso de decidir continuar con estas ideas **tontas** \- remarqué para mí mismo esa última palabra- no te cause algún problema. Debes de ser tonto, profesor.

Me quedé mirando hacia la sección del patio dedicada al club de jardinería.  Estaba más interesado en las plantas simples que en las llamativas flores. Los helechos tenían un verde interesante. Decidí detenerme en mis comparaciones de las plantas, sabiendo a donde iba a dar.  Mis alumnos en castigo ya se habían retirado y sólo quedaban Nathaniel, Lysandro y Castiel, rindiendo cuentas del concierto a la directora, que al parecer quería que tocaran en algún otro evento. No todos los días puedes ver a Shermansky emocionada. A pesar de la sonrisa de eficiencia que el delegado tenía, al observar a una chica de largo cabello castaño, vestida de forma definitivamente poco apropiada para la escuela (y decididamente provocativa), se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. La desconocida le sonrió con sorna. Como alguien que tiene en su poder algún tipo de poder que podría romper su mundo.

-Disculpa- me acerqué a la chica, curioso. No le había visto antes-. ¿Eres estudiante de aquí?

-Oh no. Lo era. Me llamo Debrah.- comenzó a juguetear con una de las pequeñas trenzas de su melena. Me miró fijo a los ojos- Usted no estaba aquí cuando me fui. ¿Cierto?

-No, llegué el curso pasado.- carraspeé. Había algo en ella… algo muy extraño debajo de esa sonrisa dulzona y esa mirada que pretendía inocencia. Una inocencia tan artificial como flores de invernadero. 

Aquellos días fueron extraños. Veía a Amber relativamente tranquila en las clases, pero muy preocupada miraba hacia afuera, donde veía a la tal Debrah y palidecía de furia.  Todos actuaban de forma muy extraña en torno a la tal Debrah, como si fuera un ídolo al cual adorar. Casualmente capté cuál era el problema con la chica extraña cuando Shermansky me pasó el reporte de los alumnos castigados para el siguiente día.

-¿Lynn?- pregunté, sorprendido.- ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

-Nada más y nada menos que vaciarle una cubeta con agua a la señorita Debrah.- resopló-. Es increíble que alguien quiera hacerle daño a una exalumna tan querida.

Algo ahí no me cuadraba.

-Cuando ella estudió aquí ¿Hubo algún tipo de problema, señora? Porque esto me suena más propio de Amber que de una chica que a claras luces se ve intimidada por la ofendida- elegí cuidadosamente las palabras, aunque sabía que la directora era una persona que no escuchaba razones cuando estaba enojada.  Pero funcionó para hacerla reflexionar.

-Bueno…- balbució, tomando asiento y obligando al corgi a tomar asiento con ella. El pobre perro me miró desesperado-. Justo antes de irse para iniciar su carrera, hubo un altercado entre Castiel y Nathaniel. Al parecer, el delegado había intentado besarla. Esto molestó a Castiel y… fue terrible. No podíamos separarlos en la pelea. Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos se puede ver. Y luego de eso ella se fue.

-Eso de que Nathaniel quiera meterse con la novia de alguien más no me parece que tenga sentido, si me permite que lo diga.- intervine, tras reflexionar-.  No juzgo a las personas por su apariencia, señora, pero no creo que Nathaniel prefiera a una chica con el estilo de la señorita Debrah, mucho menos a alguien que prefiera el estrellato a una educación sólida.

-¿Quizá el hecho de que Debrah es un poco… provocativa le hizo actuar así? Y posiblemente también a Lynn. Es sabido que algunas chicas, cuando llega una chica nueva a un grupo ya consolidado, no suelen tomárselo bien.  Y a veces son las que se ven más amables.

Eso último definitivamente me sonó más propio de Amber que de Lynn, especialmente porque Castiel se veía interesando en volverle a agradar a la joven artista. Más, en vista de que no podría detener la estrategia _“Castigo, luego averiguo”_ de la directora,  y lo difícil que sería encontrar al verdadero responsable (tenía una pequeña sospecha de que Debrah inculpaba a la gente a propósito), decidí dejar las cosas así.  Sin embargo, al terminar las clases, escuché un pequeño altercado. El pelirrojo subió la voz, visiblemente molesto con alguien. La voz que luchaba por evitar los sollozos era la de Lynn. Me detuve en seco en el descanso de las escaleras.

-¡Yo sólo estaba intentando destapar la verdad, Castiel! Y tú… tú- respiró hondo, pero en vez de eso fue claro su sollozo-. ¡Idiota!- gritó, antes de salir corriendo. A los pocos segundos pude escuchar a su acusador golpear la pared, visiblemente dolido.

-Esa… tonta.- murmuró entre dientes, tratando de contenerse. Terminé de bajar las escaleras, provocando que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia.- Yo… lo siento, profesor.

Seguí de largo. Sería tan absurdo confrontarlo por algo que _se suponía_ me importaba poco… y que pondría en evidencia lo que me conflictuaba, era mejor no hablar, sólo le dediqué un gesto de que tuviera cuidado con la pared. Era ya la última hora y tenía que ir a esperar a los castigados. En el aula quedaban aún algunas mochilas. Tomé asiento detrás del escritorio. Casi a los pocos segundos entró Lynn por sus cosas y comenzó a organizarlas con rapidez, pero descuido. Ocultó la cabeza entre los hombros, que comenzaron a agitarse. Trató de acallar un sollozo, sin éxito.

-¿Estás bien, Lynn?- me levanté del asiento. Puse mi mano sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmarla. Ella sólo asintió, intentando calmarse.- Lynn, ¿qué pasó?

Respiró hondo, antes de enfrentar mi mirada. 

-¡Yo no fui, señor Faraize! ¿Usted me cree?- aquellos ojos pedían tanto que se le confirmara su inocencia que se la hubiera concedido sin mirar las evidencias. Quería abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien.- Yo sólo quería…

Se quebró de nuevo. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. No sabía ni qué decirle, pero el gesto tan simple bastó para tranquilizarla.

-No puedo hacer nada porque los demás piensen distinto sobre lo ocurrido, pero yo te creo. Y sé también que cuando tienes un problema siempre encuentras una solución, porque aún hay gente que te aprecia ¿cierto?- le di un pañuelo para que se limpiara sus lágrimas.- Sólo es un día malo.

Me entregó el pañuelo y tomó su mochila.

-Gracias, señor Faraize. Nos vemos mañana.

-Cuentas conmigo, ya sabes-. Y me apresuré a aclarar-. Como tu profesor.

Agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Yo apreté el pañuelo entre mis manos, sintiendo el corazón acelerarse otra vez, como si tuviera que huir de ahí, de aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían dispuestas a delatar las mentiras que tenía que contarme para vivir en paz.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar, Nathaniel se me acercó. Tenía grandes ojeras y parecía avergonzarse de algo.

-Señor Faraize. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo que pasa es que… Lynn no es culpable.- se detuvo a pensar como seguir con la explicación-. Ayer hicimos un plan para que saliera la persona culpable a luz y necesito su ayuda en esto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- el rubio me observó sorprendido, posiblemente porque esperaba que mi negativa.

-Necesitamos que alguien pueda pasar por aquí. Es el novio de Rosalya y hermano de Lysandro, un chico de cabello negro, se identificará ante usted como _Leigh_ … ¿Lo habré pronunciado bien?- murmuró lo último para sí mismo.

-Si me explica el plan general, me quedaría más claro porqué es importante que él esté en el instituto.

-Leigh fingirá ser un buscatalentos- esta vez le dio otra pronunciación al nombre-. Una vez descubierta la treta, es posible que la verdadera culpable se desenmascare.

-No ayudará mucho que dos o tres personas se enteren. Intente hacerlo masivo.

Nos quedamos pensando cómo hacer que todos se enteraran.

-¡La sala de maestros y su micrófono!- casi gritamos al unísono.

-Intentaré que Shermansky esté atenta para cuando ocurra. – prometí, antes de dirigirme a clases.

A pesar del ambiente tenso en el salón de Lynn, sus amigos más cercanos parecían emocionados por algo. Y ella se veía, a pesar de la derrota del día anterior, decidida. Me sonrió al verme y yo tuve que darme la vuelta, para comenzar a anotar la lección del día. Era la guerra de sucesión Austriaca y la intervención de María Teresa ante los húngaros. Pareció adecuada la historia de aquella reina que asumió el poder de uno de los imperios más importantes en la historia reciente, tan decidida a cumplir su papel que no lo desatendió ni siquiera al dar a luz.

Al terminar la clase, seguía hora libre. Nathaniel me hizo una seña con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores. Encendió el micrófono y salimos, acompañados de la directora, a discutir asuntos del consejo estudiantil. Vimos correr a Lynn rumbo a la sala de maestros, seguida de Debrah. No pudimos contener una sonrisa. Y entonces comenzó todo.

-¡Al fin solas las dos!- gruñó Debrah, con la voz trémula de rabia-. ¿Te has divertido? ¡Hacerme perder un contrato! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has causado?

-No fui yo sola…- se defendió con firmeza Lynn.

-Crees que has ganado algo… Pero incluso si mi manager pasa de mí ahora, otro sabrá apreciarme como él.

-Si el primero pasaba de ti por tus pocas ventas, el segundo hará igual.- mantuvo la serenidad. ¿De donde había sacado tanto aplomo para enfrentarse así a alguien?

-Pero ahora tengo a Castiel- sentenció Debrah, segura de sí misma- Las cosas han cambiado.

-¡Aún no tiene a nadie, él no ha tomado ninguna decisión!

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo- su confianza creció-. El muy idiota cree todo lo que le dice en cuanto le miras a los ojos. Es el peor de los alumnos de este instituto de imbéciles, pero me va a ayudar a lanzar mi carrera con su talento y su estilo ¡Y cuando eso ocurra, sólo tendré que hacer lo que la última vez!

-¿Cómo la última vez… ¿Le volverás a dejar tirado?

-¡Evidentemente! No hay sitio para los dos bajo los focos. Así que no cantes victoria, querida. Tengo a todo el instituto  de mi lado, y ni tú, ni tus estúpidos amigos van a reírse de mí. No me has hecho perder nada.

-No tenías que acorralarme para decírmelo. ¿Pero porqué me seguiste?

-Porque eres un poco cabezona para mi gusto. Desde que te conocí has intentado tenderme una trampa y esta vez has estado muy cerca… Así que voy a asegurarme de que nunca más lo intentarás.- su voz sonó amenazante.

-¿Y cómo?- Lynn pareció temer en serio. Pero a esa altura, Shermansky estaba pálida de horror al descubrir que alguien la había hecho quedar como una tonta. Nathaniel y yo nos sonreímos, cómplices. 

-Nunca había recurrido a la fuerza, pero bueno, no me dejas elección.

-¿La fuerza?- la sóla voz de Lynn, muerta de miedo, me animó a correr hacia la sala de maestros.- ¡No hagas eso, si nos peleamos nadie te creerá!

-¿Qué está esperando, directora?- les apuré

-No si yo me hago daño también. Diré que sólo me defendí. Después de todo, todo el mundo cree que ya intentaste agredirme.- continuó Debrah. De pronto, jadeó sorprendida. Se escuchó el molesto sonido de cuando las bocinas se apagan. ¡Seguramente se había dado cuenta de la treta!. Continué corriendo.  Las encontré en la segunda parte del pasillo, la cantante  jaloneando a mi estudiante. Levantó el brazo para golpearla, sin que jamás cumpliera su objetivo, puesto que Castiel apareció, visiblemente furioso. Intentó defenderse con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Varios alumnos más se acercaron a confrontarla. Finalmente, salió llorando de la escuela.

Tras la huida de Debrah, todo pareció calmarse. Nathaniel pidió perdón por haber hecho uso indebido de los altavoces.  Shermansky sonrió, disculpándose por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Posiblemente se le olvidó que había alguien a quien debía levantarle el castigo.

El día transcurrió sin mucha novedad, hasta la hora del castigo de Lynn. La encontré todavía un poco alicaída.

-¡Ah! Estás ahí- llamé su atención-. Me ha costado encontrarle por los pasillos. ¿No estará pensando en saltarse su castigo, cierto?

-¡No, en absoluto! No me acordaba de dónde tenía que ir.

-Es en el aula A.- le recordé-. Ahora mismo voy ¿De acuerdo? Yo soy el encargado de vigilarte… como siempre.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando llegué al salón, varios alumnos iban saliendo de ahí, sonriendo. Al entrar, Lynn también sonreía.

-Vinieron a pedir perdón- explicó Lysandro, quien salió último.Le puse una mano en el hombro, en señal de agradecimiento.

El castigo en realidad fue realizar unos pocos deberes extra. Mientras los resolvía, comenzamos a platicar un poco.

-¿Entonces ya está bien todo, Lynn?

-Todo se resolvió.- fue su respuesta, sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar del castigo-. Pero me siento un poco mal por Castiel. Que alguien a quien quieres mucho piense tan mal de ti… debe ser horrible.

-¿Entonces sólo querías ayudarlo?

-Pues sí. Es un buen amigo mío. Debrah cometió el error de contarme todo, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Esas tres palabras, _“buen amigo mío”_ , extrañamente me tranquilizaron. Hubiera sido mejor, en realidad, que dijera que había algo entre ellos, así todo podría terminar ese día, sin que me hiciera ilusiones.

-Eso es en verdad muy lindo de tu parte. Arriesgar tu reputación con tal de ahorrarle un dolor más grande a un amigo, es un acto bastante noble.

Pareció sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Con un hilo de voz replicó.

-Usted hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿No?

Los días pasaron, hasta dejar atrás el divertido incidente de los conejos. En la última hora, encontré sobre mi escritorio un pequeño paquete, forrado sobriamente con papel estraza, sobre el cual sólo se leía un nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hay un pequeño guiño al reciente problema de la pronunciación del nombre de Leigh, todos están en que es Lee, otros Lig.


	4. No hay nada porqué temer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba en el señor Faraize como mi profesor desde hace tiempo. Pensaba en él, como decían en las novelas que a veces veía con mi abuela, como hombre, como alguien con quien quería pasar el tiempo, conocerlo mejor y tenía una emoción que aún no reconocía bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que el capítulo de SOS conejos no se desarrolla en un sólo día (se desarrolla en 4, más o menos).
> 
> ¡Y les advierto que no estén comiendo nada dulce mientras leen este episodio!

De acuerdo, no esperaba que ir de compras con Rosalya fuera tan divertido, aún con el hecho de haber gritado a la dependienta de la tienda de lencería mi penosa talla de sostén.  
Algún día crecerán ¡Yo lo sé!

-¿Era necesario que hicieras eso? ¿No pudiste ser un poco más discreta?

-No hay razones para avergonzarte de lo que tienes.- fue su respuesta, intentando minimizar mi vergüenza. Había ahí varias chicas menores que nosotras, felices al darse cuenta de que tenían más que yo.  
Luego de eso, fuimos a buscar un conjunto nuevo. Ella encontró una tienda que posiblemente acabaría con lo que había ahorrado. Me convenció de que, luego de lo que había pasado con Debrah, bien valía la pena consentirme un poco. 

-Digamos que luego de que Debrah te quemara, tienes que renacer de eso para ser una mejor versión de tí misma.- sacó dos conjuntos y me los mostró-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál crees que se te vería mejor?- sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía delante de mí un vestido verde pálido con un chaleco gris y una larga falda negra, a juego con una blusa color azul y un corbatín de moño. Dudé un poco. -¿Qué conjunto apreciaría el chico que más te gusta?

Me puse roja como un tomate y comencé a dudar de si debía confesarle que no era precisamente un chico el que me robaba el sueño, _sino un hombre_. ¡Qué tal que por ahí anduviera Peggy y se regocijara con su descubrimiento! Peor: los chismes que podría sacar el trío de brujas, que posiblemente mi _crush_ no era algo tan platónico, a lo mejor era algo más perverso. Y lo peor es que tenía buenas calificaciones en historia ese parcial que podrían darles razones para atar falsos cabos.  
Así que opté por mentir. Quizá en un lugar donde estuviéramos más a solas podría decírselo todo. O quizá pronto se me pasaría el ridículo enamoramiento que tenía.

-Creo que este azul le gustaría a Lysandro.- Posiblemente estaba pensando en el color del suéter de mi profesor y por eso elegí el segundo conjunto. Eran de tonos similares después de todo. Tras eso, ella se probó otras tantas prendas de ropa, eligió de entre todo ese montón apenas tres, fuimos por unas malteadas y nos separamos para volver a casa.

-¡Espero a la mañana lo uses o te cuelgo, Lynn Darcy!- me sacó la lengua antes de irse, bromeando. O quizá no tan en broma. Con ella no se sabe.

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto todo parecía normal. El conjunto sólo recibió un halago de parte del “falso elegido de mi corazón”, Lysandro (Posiblemente lo dramático lo saqué de la tía Ágata). Intenté entrar tarde a historia, para ser la última impresión del profesor antes de iniciar la clase. Pero, como siempre, apenas entró el último alumno (Castiel, siempre), se aclaró la garganta y con nerviosismo comenzó a anotar el tema de la clase. Luego de eso, también salió corriendo del salón. Tenía varias semanas haciendo eso, quizá porque la directora lo necesitaba para algo con urgencia. Un rato más tarde lo vi junto con Boris, llevando unas cajas con agujeritos. Faraize le suplicaba que tuviera cuidado, pero apenas si era escuchado. Acto seguido, Peggy me jaló hacia un aula, donde estaba reunido todo el grupo.

Al parecer lo que los profesores llevaban al aula de ciencias eran conejos. Animales pequeños en una escuela de enseñanza media, eso sólo podía significar una cosa **¡DISECCIONES!**  
Me dio un vuelco en el estómago de imaginarlo.  Tener que despanzurrar a un tierno conejito. Todas las chicas parecieron sentir lo mismo, porque al vernos a los ojos, comprendimos qué hacer. Sabíamos que nos iban a castigar, pero nos castigarían juntos. Los chicos accedieron más a regañadientes. Acordamos el plan de acción: un grupo iba por los conejos, el otro grupo les liberaría en el parque. Analizando las cosas ya luego, los conejos se reproducen muy rápido, quizá provocarían un desequilibrio en el ecosistema del parque. Pero en ese momento no lo pensamos, preocupados como nos sentíamos. Sólo hasta que todo terminó, Peggy supo mejor para qué querían los conejos… y su procedencia.

-¡Sólo íbamos a oír sus corazones! ¡Y como vienen de una tienda de mascotas, ahora que no están, seguramente despedirán a Faraize!- Peggy estaba más que preocupada. De nuevo había querido obtener el mejor reportaje de su vida y lo había arruinado por no haber investigado mejor. En otras circunstancias quizá hubiera hecho un “te lo dije”. Ya estaba cansada de que tomara por cierto lo primero que escuchaba, aunque jurara y perjurara que investigaba bien. Pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada con lo último que dijo.

-Tenemos que hablar con la directora ¡Por nuestra culpa van a echar a Faraize y no es justo!- tomé la palabra. Amber y compañía se lavaron las manos del asunto en seguida. Todos los demás me siguieron a la sala de maestros. Al vernos llegar, pasaron de la preocupación por los animalitos a la sorpresa de vernos ahí.

-Queremos hablar con la directora- habló Iris.

-Ella no está disponible por el momento- respondió el profesor, nervioso. Estaba un poco despeinado de tanto mecerse el pelo por la preocupación.

-¡Espere! Nosotros… nosotros fuimos quienes liberamos a los conejos, profesor- confesé. Su mirada tenía algo de reproche. Sentí que la sangre se me iba de las manos. 

-¿Qué?- replicó, incrédulo. ¡Seguramente iba a terminar por odiarnos si lo despedía Shermansky!. Y hablando del diablo, ella apareció en ese momento.

-¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme, señor Faraize?- preguntó con afabilidad.

-Eh… yo…- balbució.

-Él nos preparó una clase de ciencias especial, pero lo hemos arruinado, directora.- respondió Kim, valiente. ¡Ojalá tuviera un poco de su aplomo! Quizá me metería en menos problemas. Inspirada por ella, Violeta añadió.

-Creímos que quería matar a los conejos ¿ _Entiende_?

-¡Y no podíamos permitir que eso les pasara!- continuó Kim.

-Así que los hemos liberado… antes de saber que no eran para diseccionarlos, sólo quería que los observásemos. – completé yo.

-Por favor, no despida al señor Faraize- suplicó la dibujante, casi al borde de las lágrimas, de arrepentimiento y tristeza por perder al profesor. Esperamos lo peor. Horas interminables de castigo, mucha tarea extra. Quizá lavar los retretes. ¡O peor, bañar a Kiki!  
En vez de eso, escuchamos una sonora carcajada de parte de la directora y una risita nerviosa por parte del profesor, que no entendía porqué había reaccionado así la directora.

-¿Hablan de los conejos que usted pidió prestado a la tienda de animales, señor Faraize?- se estaba secando las lágrimas que le había provocado la risa.

-Sí, pensé que había sido un descuido mío que se escaparan.- admitió él.- Cuando volví al salón de ciencias, ya no estaban las cajas.

Shermansky alzó una ceja, divertida con la historia. Comenzó a resoplar. No supimos si  interpretarlo como que había entendido la gravedad de nuestros actos.

-¡Vaya que supieron organizarse! ¡Ojalá hicieran lo mismo con sus tareas, chicas!- continuó riéndose otro rato.

-Lo siento, debí tener más cuidado- volvió a disculparse el profesor.

-Les queda el consuelo de que su acción tuvo un buen final. Están mejor esos conejitos en libertad, chicas- continuó riéndose mientras volvía a su oficina-. No se preocupen por nada más, el concierto dejó fondos suficientes para pagar una pequeña travesura.

Kim, Violeta, Iris, Faraize y yo quedamos petrificados en la puerta. ¿Eso había sido real? Kim fue la que rompió el silencio incómodo.

-¡A lo mejor está contenta porque su corgi tuvo perritos!

-¿¡Mini Kikis!?- pregunté, aterrorizada con la idea. Voltee hacia el profesor, que también se puso pálido de imaginarlo. ¡Así que no sólo nosotros teníamos que buscar a ese perro!

-Debería hacer una cita para esterilizarla la próxima semana- le escuché murmurar, aún asustado con la idea de más perritos.

-Creo que… deberíamos irnos, chicas- comentó tímidamente Violeta.

* * *

 

El fin de semana que siguió fue mucho más tranquilo, volví a la ciudad donde solía vivir a pasar un rato en un centro comercial que frecuentaba. El hecho de ver a Dake, a quien había conocido en el verano que pasé en la playa, había sido divertido. Descubrí que, a pesar de ser un ligón, tenía buen corazón. Pero aún si pudiera verlo siempre en la escuela, quizá no estaría tan interesada en él. Lo que había sentido en la playa se esfumó como los nombres que escribimos en la orilla del mar.  
Busqué regalos para todos los que pude. Entré a una tienda de lencería a buscarle un conjunto a Rosalya, para regresarle la broma que me había hecho aquel día que hicimos el plan anti Debrah. 

Antes de irme, hice una última escala en la tienda de curiosidades. Tenía algo de dinero extra y ahí estaba frente a un pequeño globo terráqueo que imitaba a los hechos antiguamente, incluso el tono sepia y las formas extrañas para los países. Era momento de enfrentarme a mí misma. El pulido vidrio de los escaparates no me reflejaba, al menos no sola. ¿En qué momento algo que había comenzado como un tonto _crush_ se había vuelto tan serio que no pensaba más que en pasear tomada de la mano del profesor Faraize? Lo que era más: en pensar en hacerle un regalo.  
Iba en el autobús de regreso con el pequeño globo terráqueo en mis manos. Al parecer eran hechos de forma artesanal y por eso tenían ese precio. ¿Qué países él ya conocía? ¿Cuales quería conocer? ¿Serían los mismos que yo quería ver?

Tras analizar las cosas, supe que no pensaba en el señor Faraize como mi profesor desde hace tiempo. Pensaba en él, como decían en las novelas que a veces veía con mi abuela, como hombre, como alguien con quien quería pasar el tiempo, conocerlo mejor y tenía una emoción que aún no reconocía bien. Quizá por ser tan inocente aún no podía o no me atrevía a matar un sentimiento tan apreciado como uno de amor. Así que sólo veía dos opciones: seguir fingiendo indiferencia o confesarlo. De una forma u otra, ambos caminos eran bastante dolorosos.  
Terminé de envolver los regalos y me dí cuenta de que ya no tenía ni moños ni papel de regalo, sólo austero papel estraza para el globo terráqueo. ¿De verdad tendría el valor para entregarlo?  
Decidí hacerlo. Incluso si el profesor no comprendía los sentimientos detrás del regalo, estaría bien. Con que tuviera algo que yo le hubiera regalado estaría bien.

El lunes siguiente volví al instituto. Esta vez opté por entrar primera a todas las clases, ensayando mentalmente cómo dejaría el regalo. Era claro que debía dejarlo al final y para eso tenía que ser la última en salir, pero sin desaprovechar el barullo. Ese día tocaba historia a última hora. Faraize, como siempre, llegaba, nos veía a todos (pero me daba la sensación de que por un instante fijaba su vista en mí) y se daba la vuelta con rapidez. Tratando de mantener la calma, miré por la ventana, el cielo y las flores del club de jardinería, con más atención en los capullo de las rosas blancas. No sabía realmente cómo quería que lo entendiera, como un regalo de una estudiante o de una enamorada.  
Finalmente la clase terminó y esperé a que salieran varios. Entre el barullo, dejé el paquetito sobre el  escritorio. Sólo tenía mi nombre en él, pero por el color del papel podría confundirse con la madera.  Metí la mano en la mochila para sacar otro paquete, el último del día.

-¡Eh, Rosalya, espera! ¡Tengo algo para ti!- le llamé.

-¡Ah, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí!- se detuvo, sonriendo- ¡Ya ví que les trajiste regalos a varios chicos! ¡Qué aventada!

Me quedé platicando con Rosalya afuera del salón. Estaba divertidísima con la broma de la lencería. Aunque permanecía insistente en llevarme también al salón de belleza a intentar un nuevo corte de cabello. ¡Conociendo como nos había ido en el día de compras, sería algo demasiado alocado!  
De pronto escuché una voz llamándome. Intenté no quedar tiesa en mi lugar y evitar, sobre todo, sonrojarme.

-¿Lynn? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó el profesor Farrés.

-Sí, voy enseguida.- miré a Rosalya.- Te veo mañana. Y te cuento a la noche qué pasó.

Volví al salón, donde el regalo permanecía perfectamente envuelto. ¿El profesor se habría dado cuenta y quería zanjar todo de una vez? En realidad lo correcto era que me mandara a paseo. Que me regañara incluso. Una parte de mí deseaba ese regaño, otra que correspondiera. Y no sabía cuál era la peor.  
 Me puso el paquetito en las manos.

-Creo que lo dejaron para ti.- fue lo único que dijo, sin siquiera verme a los ojos.

-Eh… no, profesor. Esto SÍ es para usted- ¡Así que se había confundido con que alguien me iba a dar un regalo! Qué lindo. Añadí un poco nerviosa- Sólo no quería dárselo en clases porque ya sabe cómo son Ámber, Charlotte, Li y Carla. Quería agradecerle ser… ser tan bueno conmigo.

Intenté mentirme y permanecer ecuánime. Pero quería que el piso se hiciera arenas movedizas y me tragaran. O salir corriendo. Y sobre todo, quería no llorar. Me mordí un labio e intenté sonreír, cerrando los ojos. Faraize me miró sorprendido y abrió y cerró la boca, buscando una respuesta.

-Muchas gracias.- fue lo único que atinó a decir. Sin embargo, eso no me tranquilizó y, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los últimos días, no pude contenerme más. Aparté mi vista de él, mientras sentía cómo me iba haciendo más y más pequeña.

-¡Soy tan tonta!- apreté los puños y los ojos, por los cuales aun así se fugaron algunas lágrimas-. ¡Cómo es que me miento así sobre usted! ¿Por qué pensé que todo esto era una buena idea?

El ambiente se puso tenso. Sentía como el profesor me miraba con enojo, malinterpretando mis palabras. Lo había arruinado. Lo estaba arruinando todo en este momento. ¿Debía correr o quedarme? Me decanté por la primera, sin embargo Faraize me detuvo por el brazo, con suavidad, pero firmemente. Permanecí de espaldas, sin atreverme a verlo. Más tampoco opuse resistencia a que me sujetara

-Si no te caigo bien ¿Por qué hacer esto, Lynn?- interrogó con firmeza

-¡No es que no me caiga bien! ¡Me cae más que bien!- entonces me enfrenté a su mirada, que estaba a medio camino de la incredulidad y el enojo. Incluso podía ver que se sentía herido-. ¡Lo que quiero decir es que me enamoré de usted, señor Faraize!

Me tapé la boca, sorprendida. ¡Ahora más que nunca quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra! Pensé que Faraize se reiría de mí.  Soltó un hondo suspiro ¿Quizá un sermón?  
En vez de eso comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que no pude contener luego de esa confesión inesperada.

-Quizá… estás un poco confundida.

-No, no, profesor. Sé lo que siento por usted. ¡Le quiero y quiero que me vea como algo más que una alumna!- Agité la cabeza. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas, con ternura.

-Es más de lo que merezco.- susurró. El sentir sus manos me electrizó la piel. Le miré a los ojos, que reflejaban al mismo tiempo todo el miedo y todo el amor que era capaz de sentir. Tras unos minutos de silencio, continuó-. _Este amor tan violento, tan frágil, tan tierno, tan desesperado. Hermoso como el día y malo como el tiempo._

El poema, sabría más tarde, era _“Este amor”_ de Jacques Prevert.  Pasé en un instante del temor y la vergüenza a la dicha más extraña y fuerte que hubiera conocido. Le sonreí y me sonrió también. Aunque tenía que ser realista ante este amor. La dicha casi se esfumó ante la abrumadora realidad: él seguía llevándome muchos años y era mi profesor. Más que el problema de edad, había un enorme problema legal colgando sobre él, como una espada. ¿Y si alguien ya se había enterado de todo esto mientras nosotros creíamos estar solos?

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunté, comenzando a sentirme atemorizada ante la perspectiva del futuro.-No es que esté feliz de ser correspondida pero…

-Sigues siendo mi alumna, sí.- admitió. El brillo de sus ojos pareció disminuir con el peso de la realidad. Más se veía decidido a afrontar lo que viniera- ¿Quieres que todo quede sólo en que lo sepamos o... quizá intentar estar juntos? 

-Yo quiero estar con usted… contigo.- me rectifiqué. Ya no podía hablarle de usted.- Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos.

-Gracias- apretó mis manos entre las suyas. Se inclinó para darme un beso rápido y fugaz.  No pudo durar lo que quisimos, porque oímos pasos por el pasillo, pero me quedó en la boca un sabor dulce y me envolvió todo el día su perfume.  
Y ese beso pareció ser la semilla de una sonrisa que no se me borró en los siguientes días, aún con las malas pasadas de Ámber, los exámenes sorpresa o las lecturas obligadas.

Sin darme cuenta, pasé la tarde cantando, hasta me animé a hacer un postre para mis padres, que no paraban de mirarse sorprendidos, preguntándose qué mosco me había picado. Mientras investigaba la tarea, Rosalya me mandó un mensaje privado.

_“¿Y qué pasó con Faraize?”_

No supe qué responderle en ese momento. Miré la pantalla hasta que comenzó a mandar emojis que se sucedían de la preocupación al enojo por mi falta de respuesta.

 _“Le llevé un regalo al profe y él se confundió. Pensó que era para mí”_.

 _“Ay, QT”_ y añadió un emoji de un pay.  Cutie Pie. _“ Muy lindo de tu parte también pensar en los profesores. Qué bueno que no es otro castigo. Nos vemos mañana”_

 _“Que descanses”_ y cerré mi laptop. Antes de dormir, recibí un mensaje de texto. Decidí que tenía que ponerle un tema de llamada especial a ese número y le mandé un mensaje de regreso. Me dormí repitiendo para mí las palabras del mensaje.

_“Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Lynn. Michel”_

Los siguientes días pasaban entre nubes. Iba a la biblioteca a estudiar seguido. De repente buscaba un tomo de los diálogos de Platón, con la carta puesta justo donde comienza a hablar su maestro sobre qué es el amor. _“Uno desea lo que no tiene”_. Yo le ponía otra carta en otro libro, en alguna novela, que eran las que mejor conocía en la biblioteca.  Ambos subrayábamos alguna frase, con lápiz, y nos envíabamos los códigos de los libros por mensaje, para casi enseguida buscar las cartas, tratando de evitar que alguien más las encontrara.

 _“Eres más de lo que merezco. Es un amor que yo nunca soñé encontrar. Vale la pena morir por una dicha como esta”_. Estas palabras eran del escritor Oki a su amante,  Otoko, que era en ese entonces tenía sólo dieciséis años, mientras que él tenía treinta y dos, ambos eran los protagonistas de   _Lo bello y lo triste,_ que era una de las pocas novelas japonesas en la biblioteca. Terminé leyendo el libro y guardando la carta en una caja de zapatos en lo más alto de mi armario. Cada carta olía a él y cada día era Michel Faraize y los pequeños detalles que de una forma u otra nos dábamos: una sonrisa, algún chocolate que me dejaba en el bolsillo para la botella de agua de mi mochila, un mensaje de texto. Sólo podíamos ver unos pocos minutos, entre el final del día de clases y el inicio de las horas de castigo, pero nos resultaban suficientes.

Aunque lo más difícil era mantener la apariencia de que nada pasaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -El libro que menciona Lynn (Lo bello y lo triste) sí existe, el autor es Yasunari Kawabata. 
> 
> -No sé qué tanto estudien de poesía en Francia, la verdad, acá apenas si vemos unos pocos poemas. Yo no soy muy aficionada a la poesía, confieso, apenas me sé "Les feuilles mortes" de Jacques Prevert, versos sueltos de El cuervo, otro tanto de Garcilaso de la Vega y "El aburrimiento" de Rafael Alberti), así que fue difícil decidir si poner algún poema y, de ser así, cuál.  
> Sigo queriendo entender porqué los episodios de Lynn son más largos, quizá porque Faraize es más de diálogo interno.  
> -Al final ganó Michel sobre Christopher. No sé, me gustó más la sonoridad.


	5. Quisiera poderte besar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sigues siendo mi alumna y no te daré privilegio de que sepas las cosas antes ni porque ahora seamos novios, Lynn.  
> -¡Pero es mi deber de novia escuchar tus problemas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disculpen mucho el retraso de casi un mes! m(｡_｡；))m  
> Lo que sucede es que una persona que lee este fic me retó a escribir lemon (supongo que tendré que cambiar la audiencia cuando suba ese capítulo, para que estén al tanto), y en eso se me acabó la inspiración. No encontraba como seguirle.

Los días se sucedían con dicha. Cada mañana me sorprendía a mí mismo cantando en la ducha, al preparar el termo con el café y de camino en el auto a la escuela. Tras acomodar mis cosas en mi cubículo, iba a la biblioteca y elegía un libro nuevo para dejar una carta. Apenas si podía vivir en las horas de clase con Lynn, que sonreía al indicar que había encontrado mis cartas. Y, finalmente, en lo que empezaba la hora del castigo, los escasos cinco minutos en que la veía en el hueco de las escaleras, para platicar. Siempre se alejaba tras un beso fugaz que me dejaba aún más inquieto.

Todo iba bien hasta que Olga Shermansky me entregó un memo. Lo tuve que leer dos veces. Sentí como se me congelaba la sangre.

-¿Y bien, señor Faraize?- Interrogó la directora. Con la garganta seca, apenas podía decir algo al respecto.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurré.

-¡Oh, tonterías!- río afablemente-. En su currículum puso que había participado en algunas producciones de teatro. Quizá fueran experimentales y nada que ver con las obras que consideré apropiadas para la jornada de puertas abiertas, pero tiene algo de experiencia. De hecho es el único que sabe de teatro entre el profesorado. Le dejo también los guiones, para que elijan los alumnos cual desean representar.

Y salió muy tranquila, con el perro pegado a sus faldas. El señor Boris golpeó mi escritorio, llegando tan animado como siempre, con una rosa en la mano. Sonreía de emoción, contrastando con la cara seria que yo tenía aún, pensando en la que nos esperaba.

-Estaba pensando hacer una audición, pero con un tema distinto al de estas obras-  comentó, cuando finalmente dejó de elogiar la excelente idea de hacer actividades de integración entre padres e hijos.- Quizá de una obra de teatro clásica.

-¿Pero porqué clásica?

-Bueno, un buen actor destacará si sabe cómo tratar los clásicos. ¿No lo cree usted?

Me detuve a pensar sobre las obras que había representado en la universidad.

-La verdad es que sólo participé de forma seria en Esperando a Godot, Los Justos (la de Camus)… mucho teatro experimental. Aunque como nos forzaron los dueños del teatro en que estábamos, tuvimos que representar algo más clásico, así que elegimos el Médico a palos, de Moliére. Nos abuchearon desde el primer acto.

-¿Pero cómo pudo irles mal?

-A algunos de los asistentes no les pareció políticamente correcta en que Sagnarelle golpea a su mujer y ella dice que le gusta ser golpeada.- suspiré al recordarlo-. Y yo que estaba tan emocionado por hacer de Leandro.

Tras discutir qué obra les haríamos recitar, ambos nos retiramos. Lynn estaba en el club de jardinería, pero ya sola. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía ser un ramo de flores muy disperso. Sonrió al verme, aunque yo apenas si pude agitar la mano. ¿Debía decirle lo que pasaría o tratarla como un alumno más?

Me senté a su lado, intentando animarme.

-¿Porqué tan preocupado, Michel?

Aún no me acostumbraba a que me llamara por mi nombre, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

-Es sólo por algo de la escuela, el lunes te lo diré.

-¿Y ahora no puedes?

-No, sigues siendo mi alumna y no te daré privilegio de que sepas las cosas antes ni porque ahora seamos novios, Lynn.- le dí un golpecito en la nariz. Hizo un pucherito de molestia.

-Ándale, por fiiiiiiiis- puso ojitos de perrito.- Es mi deber de novia escucharte con tus problemas ¿O no?

Me acomodé los lentes, sin verle, a pesar de que ya había logrado su cometido de convencerme.

-Va a haber una jornada de puertas abiertas, es por eso que necesitábamos el dinero de la carrera de orientación. Básicamente son actividades entre padres y estudiantes. Y eso no sería algo totalmente  malo, de hecho por fin podré decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre su hija a los padres de Nathaniel y Amber.

-Pero significa que vas a conocer a mis padres.- asentí. Ella se lo tomó con buen humor-. Dios, mis padres conocerán a mi novio para hablar de mis calificaciones.

-No lo había visto así. ¿Acaso piensas que se lo diga cuando nos conozcamos?

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

-No, no. Sé que mis padres no lo entenderían.- murmuró. –Y no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías. Siempre que lo hacía, sus manos estaban heladas. 

-Entonces afrontemos esto con calma. Ya hemos hablado de qué vamos a hacer para estar juntos y, mientras estés en Sweet Amoris y seas menor de edad, no es opción que se sepa que somos pareja. Vamos a tener que disimular mucho.

Antes de irme, supe qué eran los ramos que ella había hecho. Eran coronas de flores, había hecho una para ella y otra para mí. Nos tomamos una foto juntos, aunque, a diferencia de muchas parejas, jamás podríamos usarlas como fondo de pantalla de nuestros celulares.

* * *

 

 

Así las cosas, tuve que pasar un fin de semana largo, antes de anunciar para todos la jornada de puertas abiertas. Todos se voltearon a ver, desconcertados. Pero esa expresión cambió al decirles de la obra de teatro. Entonces casi preferí que sólo fuera una tranquila plática con los padres, sin volverlo un festival. Más sabía que la directora era fanática de hacer todo a lo grande, como si esto fuera un anime o un juego de citas (Por culpa de tantos juegos y revistas que le había quitado a Armin, tenía alguna idea de cómo solían ser las escuelas en ese tipo de narrativas).   En esa semana apenas si podía ver a Lynn, puesto que toda la atención tenía que ser en afinar los detalles de las demás actividades. Alguno de los maestros sugirió cansarlos para que no tuvieran fuerza para reclamarnos por las calificaciones de sus “angelitos”.  Tuve que secundarlos, pensando más en los de Amber que en Felipe y Lucía, los padres de Lynn. 

Finalmente, llegó el día de las audiciones finales. Rosalya y Alexy se habían apuntado más bien para los vestuarios, Violeta hizo lo mismo con los decorados. Amber y su séquito se presentaron. Si bien Charlotte y Li sabían defenderse, la abeja reina tenía una pedantería y una afectación que no ayudaban en nada a su nulo talento.

-¿Ya son todos?- preguntó Boris, visiblemente aburrido con las exigencias de la rubia, que se creía ya dueña del papel protagónico. Yo comenzaba a pensar en algo para no darle el gusto. Si quedaba protagonista, se le subirían los humos más de lo que los tenía.

-¡Falta una!- gritó Castiel, entrando en el gimnasio. De su mano venía Lynn, con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar. A pesar de su alegría por encontrar aún las audiciones abiertas, había algo en su andar que delataba angustia. Quería correr a preguntarle qué pasaba, más tuve que permanecer en mi lugar. Ella hizo un gesto de que luego me contaría lo que había ocurrido.

-Sólo por ti haremos una excepción.- le expliqué.- Pero por favor, trata de no llegar tarde la próxima vez.

-Gracias, señor Faraize.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó con su audición. Los ojitos de Boris se iluminaron mientras la observaba. Lo mismo yo, claro que por distintas razones.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Hemos encontrado a nuestra princesa Aurora!- aplaudió cuando Lynn terminó de recitar. Yo, en cambio, no podía sonreír. La obra necesariamente llevaba un beso. ¿Por qué los chicos no eligieron mejor Caperucita Roja o Alicia en el país de las maravillas?   
Y ella me hizo notar eso cuando la fui a ver a la biblioteca, en el recreo del día siguiente. El recinto tenía un rincón de acceso difícil, por la propia disposición de los estantes de esa zona, había que recorrer todo el pasillo para llegar al otro lado.

-Si te sientes celoso por haber llegado tomada de la manod e Castiel, puedes decírmelo, Michel.- estaba seria. Se había dejado abrazar por mí en ese rato, pero sin siquiera esbozar una sonrisa al verme.

-¿Se me nota tanto?

-Normalmente, en cuanto entras al salón, me buscas con la mirada. Pero hoy miraste a Castiel y no me viste en ningún momento.- ocultó su cabeza en mi pecho-. Amber me encerró en el sótano y  Castiel fue el único que me escuchó pedir auxilio. Eso fue todo, lo prometo.

-También está la cuestión de la obra. Habrá un beso.- suspiré, cansado de mí mismo.- Soy un tonto, Lynn, no te sientas mal contigo. A esta edad deberías de estarte ilusionando con que recibirás un beso de uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, no preguntándote si acaso hoy podré hacer tiempo para verte, ni se diga de darte un beso. 

-Así te elegí ¿No?- sonrió.- A lo mejor no podemos estar juntos tanto como quisiéramos, pero por eso es más divertido cuando al fin te puedo ver- se paró de puntillas para poderme dar un beso-. Deberíamos de irnos ahora, el recreo está por acabar.

Asentí. Aún a pesar del tiempo juntos, no dejaba de sonrojarme cada vez que me daba un beso, como un colegial. La retuve para la barbilla para un beso más, antes de separarnos por el resto del día. Lynn se aferró a mis hombros, acercándome más, sus manos enredándose en mi cabello en algunos instantes. Nos separamos hasta que perdimos el aliento, luego ella se fue en dirección de la salida. La seguí un poco a lo lejos, para no levantar sospechas. Afuera esperaba Rosalya y Violeta.

-¡Te has vuelto muy empollona, Lynn!- se burló la chica de cabellos de plata, entre risas. Mas al acercarse al salón donde tendrían su siguiente clase, y como si adivinara que iba detrás de ellas, volteó a verme. Había algo de malicia en esos ojos dorados, más no sonreía al observarme. Frené en seco, preocupado.  
¿Lo habría adivinado?

 

* * *

 

El día temido por fin llegó. Los profesores llegamos antes a organizar las cosas para la búsqueda, así como para revisar las luces del escenario. Tuve todavía que regresar al departamento a por las luces que había prestado el día del concierto, así que, para cuando regresé, ya estaban todos los alumnos vestidos para la obra. Lynn mandó un mensaje de texto a mi móvil, pidiendo que la viera detrás de los decorados. Asegurándome de que nadie me siguiera, obedecí.

-¿Y qué te parece?- se dio una vuelta, juguetona. Solté una pequeña risa, enternecido por el gesto.

-Pareces una princesa, definitivamente.- le ofrecí mi mano y ella extendió la suya. Inclinado sobre una rodilla y con la otra mano sobre el corazón, le di un beso en el dorso de la mano-. _Milady._

- _Sir Faraize_.- tenía las mejillas bastante sonrojadas, más por naturaleza que por el maquillaje que usaba para la ocasión. Retiró su mano-. Creo que debería de irme ya, tenemos que prepararnos.

-¡Espera!- le detuve-. El vestido se te desacomodó un poco por detrás.

Se levantó el cabello, dejándome ver su cuello y su espalda descubiertos.

-Entonces ayúdame.

Fui yo esta vez el que compitió en tonalidades de rojo con un tomate, por sentir su piel y la resistencia que ejercía por el frente su pecho. No ayudó mucho que, tras haber solucionado el problema de vestuario, Lynn me dio otro beso, agradeciendo  que _la despertara._ Supuse que sería una compensación por el que en pocos minutos recibiría de Nathaniel.  
Había terminado por resignarme a lo inevitable, decidiendo mejor disfrutar la historia. Es cierto, el rubio tendría un solo beso de Lynn, pero ese era sólo una actuación, yo tendría los verdaderos.   
Estaba detrás de Felipe y Lucía, que no paraban de reírse entre sí, felizmente. De repente se volteaban a ver.

-Recuerdo cuando me conociste, que en realidad ibas tras Ágata, al final te rendiste y me preguntaste si mi nombre era Aurora.- mencionó la madre.

-Así yo podría ser tu príncipe Felipe.- admitió él, con pena.

-Eras un cursi, amor.- soltó una risita, acurrucándose en su pecho. Sólo entonces pude agradecer la elección de la obra, por haber visto el amor en que había crecido Lynn. 

Tras la obra, sólo quedaba esperar a que los participantes se cambiaran de ropa y poder empezar la búsqueda del tesoro. Un hombre de cabello castaño en recesión sobre su coronilla y una tupida barba del mismo color mencionó que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Boris no pudo contenerse, mientras que yo preferí mantenerme al margen, a pesar de sentirme igualmente ofendido.

-El teatro les otorga a los chicos ciertas  _habilidades_ , señor.- le importunó el profesor de educación física-. Empatía, confianza, perseverancia, enfoque y responsabilidad. Cada uno de ellos reconoce que su papel en el todo contribuye al éxito de la obra, lo cual les dará habilidades en su vida adulta. Pero bueno… mejor que se dediquen sólo a sí mismos en su carrera académica, en vez de aprender a ser adultos sociables con actividades que les hacen perder el tiempo ¿No es así?

Y dando un respingo de nariz, se alejó a grandes pasos, rojo de la furia. Me quedé parado donde él había estado, atónito. No encontraba ni qué decir para evitar que luego los padres fueran a quejarse del profesor ante Shermansky, si bien compartía la opinión de Boris. Supongo que tantos años escuchando que como historiador moriría de hambre, uno aprende a hacerse sus propias excusas para defender que es útil lo que sabes hacer.

-Debo admitir que tiene razón, querido- comentó la esposa, al fin. Su cara me resultó conocida de alguna parte. ¿Alguien había mencionado que la madre de uno de los alumnos había sido modelo?

-Nathaniel y Amber deberían de estarse enfocando en ser los mejores. Sólo así se garantizarán un trabajo estable.- replicó él, con tozudez.

-¡Ah, ustedes son los padres de los mellizos!- tomé la palabra al fin-. Quería hablarles de Amber, precisamente.

-Ella pudo haber obtenido un papel más relevante en la obra- le defendió la madre, con ese tono de que su hijo es el mayor milagro que haya presenciado la humanidad.- Tiene presencia.

-Su papel fue otorgado por sus cualidades pero también como un castigo. Durante el transcurso de las audiciones, su hija intentó sabotear a otra estudiante, la señorita Lynn Darcy, encerrándole en el sótano. Necesita corrección, porque es indisciplinada en las clas…

No pude terminar el repertorio de quejas que tenía con los padres de mi peor alumna, porque no pararon de revirármelas apenas mencioné su indisciplina. Agradecí que Shermansky me llamó para comenzar con la búsqueda. Al tomar las cartas con las respuestas, me pareció ver a la rubia sonreír con aire triunfal. Si lo que Lynn me decía era cierto, en algún momento ella pretendería tomar venganza.  
Odio tener que referirme a Amber así, pero había que agradecer que fuera relativamente estúpida como para intentar una gran venganza contra mí, por haberle contado esas cosas a sus padres.  Era una suerte que no tuviera la inteligencia de Debrah.

Los gemelos Armin y Alexy ganaron la búsqueda del tesoro. Me limité a encogerme de hombros, con una sonrisa, al ver a Lynn decepcionada por perder.  El día finalizó con la desagradable nota de la pelea entre la familia de Nathaniel y Amber y la de Castiel. Shermansky se lamentó de ello mientras todos los profesores limpiábamos el auditorio, Boris le secundó y añadió la queja del padre de Nathaniel, aún ofendido.  Volví al departamento ya un poco tarde, cansado. Puse una serie en Netflix, para relajarme y le mandé un mensaje a Lynn, sobre lo interesante que había sido conocer a sus padres. El padre, en particular, parecía ser un buen tipo y quizá nos llevaríamos bien si Lynn y yo pudiéramos confesarles nuestra relación.  
A los pocos minutos mi novia respondió. “ _Les caíste muy bien a mis padres. La tarde de hoy fue muy divertida, aunque no pudimos pasarla juntos_ ”.

Desperté en la madrugada. Me había quedado dormido viendo la serie de Vikingos, con el celular en la mano. Lo que me despertó no fue el frío que comenzaba a hacer, por la proximidad del invierno. Había estado soñando de nuevo con aquella escena tras bastidores, pero con un tinte muy distinto. Perturbado por mis propios pensamientos sobre ella, me obligué a despertar. Fui por un poco de agua, repitiéndome a mí mismo que era necesario mantenerme controlado. Era mayor y más fuerte, yo tenía que ser más cauteloso con la forma en que avanzaba la relación.  
Más ella era la única persona que sabía que aún conservaba el único regalo que había logrado hacerme mi abuela, antes de fallecer, a falta de recuerdos que pudiéramos tener juntos. Yo conocía de su miedo extraño a las palomas. Habíamos creado ya un vínculo muy fuerte, a pesar de las limitantes de nuestra relación.

-¿He llegado ya a el punto en que también me atrae de esa forma?- me pregunté, antes de apagar la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Me mordí los labios, extrañando el sabor de los de ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- En "el médico a palos", Leandro es el novio secreto de Lucinda. Supongo que no le elegí mal el papel.  
> Por otro lado, Esperando a Godot es una obra en que dos sujetos esperan a un tal Godot, pero siempre llega uno de sus mensajeros diciendo alguna excusa por la que no llegará.   
> Finalmente, "Los Justos" habla de la Revolución rusa de 1905.  
> 2- De acuerdo a la wikia, los padres de Sucrette se llaman Felipe y Lucía (Phillip).


	6. Sólo yo puedo entenderte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mirada del señor Francis me dejó clavada en mi lugar, replegándome sobre mí misma. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar. Una mano, no supe la de quién, me jaló hasta la sótano, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. No me importó quién era. Si percibía su perfume, el mundo se volvía un poco más cálido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Si quieren poner música para la primer parte del capítulo, pongan la de Doll house, de Melanie Martinez. Desde que mi hermana me la puso, no pude evitar pensar en el capítulo de Nathaniel.

_“Por favor cuídate mucho”_ decía el mensaje que Michel me envió, luego de contarle de la piyamada de la muerte en casa de los gemelos.

En realidad no esperaba que entrar en la casa de Nathaniel fuera tan sencillo, relativamente hablando. Sólo un estuche de maquillaje, algo de humillación por parte de Amber y podría atravesar el umbral de su puerta. A pesar de la riqueza y elegancia que la casa desbordaba en cada una de sus estancias, en todas ellas el ambiente era extraño, había algo en los muros que me hacía pensar en secretos indecibles, como en una película _thriller_. La cena fue aún más extraña, era como si estuviera en una casa de muñecas, jugando a la hora de la cena con la familia perfecta, con la guapa esposa trofeo, el padre dedicado, el hijo bueno y guapo y la hija mimada por su padre.  Pero todo estalló cuando Nathaniel olvidó las cucharillas del postre. La mascarada se rompió como un cristal. 

Con rapidez, nos enviaron a Amber y a mí al cuarto de ella, Nathaniel me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos gritaban, pero no era capaz de intrerpretar qué quería decir. Vaya, intenté husmear y la madre me detuvo. Estando en el baño, cepillándome los dientes, un sonido me confirmó todas mis sospechas. Unos segundos, con el corazón en la boca, esperé en la oscuridad, ya no puedo recordar qué pasó entre que me puse la piyama y Amber comenzó a roncar con la delicadeza de un cosaco (Gracias a Michel había aprendido eso). Finalmente, escuché el cerrarse de una puerta, la del cuarto de Nathaniel. Con mucho sigilo, atravesé el corredor hasta llegar a su puerta, temerosa de compartir el mismo destino que el delegado si su padre se enteraba de que había estado husmeando.

Su gemela había confesado que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con su hermano, salvo que le regañaban y castigaban a menudo. Posiblemente sería cierto, en el rato en que había estado yo en el baño, había puesto su Smartphone a todo volumen, cantando a todo volumen “Bad blood". Si quería saber qué pasaba en esa misteriosa mansión y ayudar a un amigo, tendría que hacer todo yo. Como siempre. Así que llamé a la puerta y el delegado atendió.

-¿Lynn, pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa. Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por, a pesar de todo, no comérmelo con los ojos. ¡Nathaniel dormía en boxers!  
Tranquila, Lynn. Tienes novio. Nunca lo vas a ver así, posiblemente, pero tienes novio.

-Tenemos que hablar, Nathaniel- susurré, más tranquila.

-¿Y no encontraste un mejor momento para ello que a media noche?

-Necesitaba tener pruebas antes de poder hablar contigo de esto.

-¿Pruebas de qué?

-De que tu padre te pega.- Y el delegado se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

-¡Ya te dije que no te metas en esa historia! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Lynn!- me replicó.

Le tapé la boca con la mano.

-No grites. Si tus padres nos oyen…

-¡Sal de aquí!- me ordenó. Decidí ser más firme que él. Adiós “hada madrina buena”, que te da los zapatos para el baile, hola señorita “te voy a salvar aunque no quieras”.  
Voy a tener que admitir que tengo un problema con quererle resolver la vida a todos.

-¡No me iré, Nathaniel! Es un asunto grave, no puedo hacer como si no ocurriera nada, porque esto es algo que _no debe de ocurrir_.

El delegado bajó la guardia. Comenzó a contarme la historia de su padre, que había llegado a un alto puesto, siempre esforzándose por mantener el tren de vida tan alto de su familia. Pero todo aquello se esfumó cuando llegó un nuevo vicepresidente llegó y degradó al señor a un puesto muy abajo, hasta el día en que se jubilara. Esto era lo que motivaba el trato que le daba a su hijo: en la búsqueda de la excelencia, de la irreprochabilidad de Nathaniel, se estaba llevando entre las patas la salud emocional y afectiva de su hijo. Amber, de toda esta situación, permanecía en una exquisita ignorancia. Y Nathaniel no hacía nada por protegerse por miedo a perder a su familia, a pesar de como fuera, los quería. Más movida por la tristeza de no poderle ayudar que nada, había terminado por abrazarle, estando él acostado. No me rechazó, pero terminó por pedirme que me fuera, por miedo a que su padre malinterpretara que era una chica quien _le estaba distrayendo_.

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza eran complicados de desenmarañar. Por un lado, estaba entristecida de saber que mis sospechas eran peores de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Realmente quería ayudar a Nathaniel, pero él simplemente no se movería, por que valoraba más la seguridad de su madre y hermana que a su seguridad. En el otro extremo, aún sentía en la nariz el aroma de su piel, no usaba perfume pero tenía la esencia de algún jabón muy caro. Me sentí culpable de aquello que las canciones románticas llamaban “ _contigo, pero pensando en alguien más_ ”, entendí que lo había abrazado porque era algo que no podía hacer con mi novio, aplicando el mismo principio de psicología barata de _“tú me reflejas a alguien”_ , Nathaniel, con su seriedad y madurez me había reflejado a Michel.  
¿Algún día podría abrazarlo así?  
Tenía que comprender que, situaciones como la mía eran raras, las leyes que nos impedían estar juntos estaban ahí para proteger a muchas chicas que podrían ser chantajeadas por sus profesores y, si yo había sido engañada por él, sin duda ahí estarían para defenderme. 

  
El paisaje de ida al colegio me parecía tan irreal, más allá de las magníficas casas del barrio donde los gemelos vivían, nada parecía estar ocurriendo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, con _“All you need is love”_ de Los Beatles. Entre las quejas de Amber sobre lo ridículo de mi música (le dediqué una mirada ofendida. Michel me había pedido que su tono de llamada fuera esa canción), colgué, para no exponer mi secreto ante ellos. Escribí, apresurada, un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que le vería a en la biblioteca, para contarle todo. La prisa se debía, más que nada, a que podía sentir los curiosos ojos de Amber queriendo saber lo que tecleaba. Nathaniel parecía estar indiferente. Las horas se me hicieron eternas, entre los curiosos por saber porqué había llegado en grupo con los gemelos (Melody estaba ofendida por eso) y la espera por el receso. Peggy parecía especialmente interesada en que le revelara todo, por lo cual sería más difícil ver a Michel. Le envié, saliendo de la clase anterior al receso, un mensaje de disculpa y el código del libro en que dejaría la carta explicándole todo. A la hora del segundo receso, encontré otra carta, escondida en Edipo Rey (¿Porqué no me sorprendió que eligiera justo ese libro?). Sugirió que, mientras yo hablaba con servicios infantiles, él intentaría hablar con Nathaniel. Sólo tenía que buscar a alguien discreto y confiable. Para tal papel, Lysandro se pintaba solito y no era difícil convencerlo de su ayuda.  
Muy apenas logré ver a mi profesor unos minutos, en lo que esperaba Lysandro que encontrara su mochila, su libreta y su móvil. Quería abrazarlo, buscando sacar de dentro de mí todo el miedo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando escuché los pasos de Peggy por las escaleras.

-… Y como le iba diciendo, señor Faraize, la guerra de los dos papas me parece fascinante.

-Podría recomendarle unas lecturas-. Intentó poner la mejor cara seria y profesional que pudo, a pesar del susto que le había provocado la reportera.

-¡Algo no me encaja en tu historia, Lynn!- Peggy me señaló con el dedo, enojada.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas.- intenté no rodar los ojos, molesta.- Las cosas son como te dije.

-Señorita, por favor, estábamos hablando Lynn y yo sobre un asunto de su interés. Le pido amablemente que se retire.

-Claro, profesor. Le veré mañana.- y, resoplando, se dio media vuelta.

Pero mientras se retiraba escuché que murmuraba algo sobre que todo eso era muy extraño. Lysandro apareció pocos segundos después.

-Yo me encargo del resto, Lynn.- me sonrió Michel.- Mucha suerte.

Tras hacer la llamada, volvimos hacia nuestras casas. Lysandro apenas si preguntó sobre si Faraize conocía la historia. Admití que necesitaba quién hablara con Nathaniel, por lo que pudiera ocurrir luego de la llamada. Sin duda su padre no se lo tomaría a bien el que un desconocido se metiera en su intimidad familiar.  
A la mañana siguiente, todo salió a la luz. Y la primer persona que encontré, que estuviera enojada por ello ¡Cómo no!, fue Peggy. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Permitirle que revelara algo tan delicado en el periódico escolar?  
Nathaniel fue mucho más duro conmigo o eso me pareció. Quizá porque Castiel de ordinario era bastante pesado, aquella vez que se había enojado conmigo me pareció más llevadera.  
Bueno… y el padre de Castiel no tiene ojos afilados como espadas samurái. La mirada del señor Francis me dejó clavada en mi lugar, replegándome sobre mí misma. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar. Una mano, no supe la de quién, me jaló hasta la sótano, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. No me importó quién era. Si percibía su perfume, el mundo se volvía un poco más cálido. Finalmente, Michel me abrazó. 

-¿Qué tanto viste?- sollocé, mientras me dejaba caer en el piso, sintiéndome indefensa y herida.

-Estuve ahí, al lado de Shermansky.  Fue tremendo, en verdad, el señor Francis no dejaba de gritar que cómo nos atrevimos a indagar en sus vidas, que no teníamos ningún derecho... Intenté decirle a Nathaniel que no tenía nada que temer pero se negó a declarar nada.- sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón, para secarme las lágrimas.- Pero apenas murmuró tu nombre, enrojeció de furia.

-¿Y no te da… algo que piensen mal de que estemos aquí?- sorbí sin nada de educación los mocos. Estaba demasiado afectada como para que me importara la urbanidad y esas cosas.

-Apenas te vi llorar, le expliqué a la directora que era necesario preguntarte algunas cosas, para corroborar la historia que nos había contado servicios sociales. Y también tenía que tranquilizarte. El señor Francis, aún sin hablarte directamente, te ha atacado.- me abrazó contra su pecho, como si quisiera borrar toda la confusión y la pena que sentía-. Fuiste muy valiente, Lynn. Y has hecho lo que es correcto.  
Eso era todo lo que quería oír. No pude evitarlo y le di un beso, que se volvió uno más y otro. Sus manos pasaron de ser un abrazo a sujetar mi cintura, más apenas querían subir unos centímetros, se detuvo.  Había entre los dos algo que nos comenzaba a pedir algo más que besos que iban entre lo juguetón y un terreno más peligroso. Tenía yo también que contenerme.

-Michel… gracias.- me dirigí hacia  la escalera. Era la hora de enfrentarme al mundo otra vez.

-Estoy aquí para ti, aún si es difícil apoyarte con esta situación.- sonrió a medias.- Sólo trata de cuidarte mejor, que yo no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-Lo haré.- le sonreí. Mientras subía las escaleras, volví a detenerme, antes de abrir la puerta. Volví a verlo, en la semipenumbra.- ¡Te amo!

Él se quedó plantado ahí, sin poder responder, sonrojado. Ya lo conocía bien como para entender que no es que no pudiera replicarme, sino que estaba sorprendido conmigo.

Saliendo del sótano, aún más gente quería preguntarme sobre mi participación en los sucesos con el delegado. Rosalya apareció para reclamarme mi silencio. Antes de irse, tras recordarme que contaba con ella, señaló muy misteriosamente de que tenía miedo de que le ocultara más cosas.  
No pude menos que sentirme culpable.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron y Nathaniel no volvía a la escuela. Mis padres, que primero habían especulado que quizá estaba más callada por cuestión de un chico, me hicieron confesar todo lo ocurrido en la casona. Sin los nombres claro, a pesar de que a la noche escuché una conversación entre ellos.

-Te lo dije, Lucía, que los padres de esos chicos,los mellizos, eran algo más siniestros de lo que aparentaban. Pobre de Lynn, lo que habrá tenido que pasar por ayudarlo.

-¿Tendríamos que decirle que estamos orgullosos de su proceder, Felipe?- la voz de mi mamá derrochaba tanta ternura y preocupación que quería levantarme de mi cama e ir a abrazarlos a ambos.

-Ella supondría que lo sabemos y nos dejaría de contar estas cosas. Mejor darle tiempo.

Otra cosa que la ausencia del delegado me trajo fue más acoso periodístico. La suerte era que mi mejor amiga siempre encontraba como deshacerse de Peggy y  a enfrentar que mis acciones habían llegado más lejos. Cuando finalmente me armé de valor para buscar a Nathaniel en su casa y saber cómo estaba, fui rechazada tajantemente. Poco le faltó a la señora Adelaide para tildarme de rompehogares, si bien no se abstuvo en nombrarme persona non grata para su familia.  
Dos días pasaron en que el rubio me evitaba. En el primero, no paraba de recriminarme por haber hecho sentir a su madre y su hermana que se quedaban desamparadas. Al segundo, tenía la enorme marca de un golpe en el ojo. Para sorpresa mía, terminó por admitir que había un problema en su casa. Y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Castiel ofreció su ayuda. Lo cual provocó nuevas ausencias por parte de Nathaniel. Rosalya, Michel y yo estábamos cada vez más preocupados. ¿Habría aumentado la severidad de las palizas de su padre? ¿Castiel se habría ido a los golpes con el señor Francis?

* * *

 

Michel me ayudó a superar esos días difíciles (como si no bastara con Nathaniel, Melody actuaba de forma extraña conmigo). Era una temporada de estrenos en el cine muy interesantes, así que terminamos por ir al cine varias veces, siguiendo nuestro propio plan. Un miércoles de dos por uno, decidimos ver el Principito. Yo no dejaba de llorar desde que el Principito le habla al Aviador sobre la importancia que tiene en su vida la Rosa, como no desea que su cordero se la coma y lo triste que sería perderla, como si se apagaran todas las estrellas del cielo.

A media película escuché sonar el celular. Como normalmente no recibía llamadas (tan bien me portaba que si sentía que iba a llegar tarde a la casa, era yo quien llamaba a mi mamá),  raras veces lo ponía en silencio. “ _J’ai pas vingt ans”_  , de Alizeé, llenó la sala del cine. Entre  las protestas de los demás asistentes a la función, contesté.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosalya? Estoy en el cine.- susurré.

-¿Fuiste sola o qué?- preguntó, burlona.

-Pues… sí.- miraba hacia el techo, tratando de no sonar tan dubitativa al ocultar la verdad de mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, entonces te espero en la cafetería del cine a la salida. A tí y a tu acompañante. Si es que no tiene inconveniente.

-¡Pero cómo es que sup…!

-Mira, lo único que me interesa es saber si tú estás bien. A la salida. ¡Y ni intentes escapar, Lynn Darcy porque entonces voy y le digo a tus padres!- amenazó. Volteé a ver a Michel, nerviosa.

-Rosalya quiere hablar contigo a la salida. Y no puedo escaparme cuando amenaza.

Sentí su mano ponerse helada. No pronunció palabra alguna hasta que salimos, más que un desangelado “Okay”. En una mesa de la cafetería del cine, junto con Leigh, estaba Rosalya esperando, con un chai de manzana. Agradecí la delicadeza que tuvo de pedirle a su novio que se retirara. Lo único era que estábamos en un lugar demasiado público para una charla así.

-¿Y bien?- ni siquiera dijo hola. Sólo esperó a que nos sentáramos y ordenáramos algo.

-¿No crees que aquí es un poco imprudente? Podría estar Peggy o Ámber- le recriminé.

-Peggy prefiere el cine independiente. Y Ámber no creo que venga en un día con tan pocas personas que la admiren- se defendió ella con maestría.- Así que me pueden decir todo.

-Bueno ¿Cómo es que supones… lo que sea que supongas sobre Lynn y yo, Rosalya?- habló mi profesor, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-Van varias veces que vengo al cine con Leigh y ya los había observado. Siempre está uno de los dos primero en la fila, uno elige el asiento, el otro se hace el desentendido y elige el contiguo. También son los únicos que entran solos.

De acuerdo, habíamos sido demasiado obvios a pesar nuestro. Nos miramos unos instantes en silencio, hasta que mi mejor amiga carraspeó, reclamando la respuesta.

-No tiene caso mentirte, sería insultar tu inteligencia.- fue Michel quien decidió tomar la palabra-. Lo que supones es cierto, Lynn y yo hemos estado saliendo en secreto.

Con absoluta calma, ella le dio un sorbo a su chai. Yo ni siquiera podía tomar un sorbo de mi frapuccino, siguiendo el consejo de mi abuela de que el azúcar, cuando se está asustado, hace mal. Posiblemente apenas bajara la taza, comenzaría a gritarnos sobre lo estúpidos que éramos y qué creía yo que hacía con un hombre mayor o llamaría a Michel pedófilo. Y lo peor es que aceptaría sus argumentos, porque estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Y sus intenciones con Lynn son… sinceras?- Inquirió, con aire de detective del cine negro. No pude evitarle responder.

-Por Dios, Rosa, pareces mi papá-. Estaba yo tan nerviosa que no pude evitar ser grosera.

-Tu papá, Lynn, ya hubiera buscado el mosquete de tu bisabuelo en el desván y le hubiera perforado con una bala, sin ningún miramiento-. continuó tomándose su bebida, simperturbable como ella sola.- Si ví como se puso cuando vio a los chicos del instituto, no quiero imaginar si supiera esto.

Michel miró a Rosalya a los ojos, con resolución.

-Es sincero lo que siento por ella. Yo mismo le propuse que, en vista de lo inviable y peligroso que es nuestra relación, sólo quedarnos en saberlo. Pero Lynn propuso un plan. Y aquí estamos, dándonos cuenta de que nuestro plan no era tan bueno.

Rosalya comenzó a reírse, de buena gana. 

-Sólo me di cuenta porque Lynn me preocupaba, no es normal que vaya tan seguido a la biblioteca cuando en su casa tiene bastantes libros de consulta, o que esté tanto en el club de jardinería. Los demás quizá no lo sospechen porque no lo saben.-  me sonrió-. Si tú lo quieres bien y él también, no seré yo quien los separe. Aunque si llegas a hacerla llorar, Faraize… mis padres tienen contactos ¿ _capisce_?

-De acuerdo.- se estrecharon las manos. ¡Ya qué más podía pedirle a la vida! Mi mejor amiga y mi novio llevándose bien.

-Para lo que necesiten, cuentan conmigo. Y, Lynn… mañana tenemos que ir de compras.

Lo que no esperaba, al día siguiente, mientras me arrastraba de tienda en tienda una vez más, es que estas tiendas fueran de lencería. No paraba de mostrarme todos los modelos posibles: de encaje, transparencias, con moños o sin ellos, de un color u otro. Más avergonzada no podía estar. 

-¿Pero porqué tenemos que hacer esto, Rosa?- me quejé luego de un rato, que me mostró una tanga que era más transparente que el cristal de la tienda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?

-Unos siete meses.- saqué la cuenta.- Desde que inició este año escolar.

-Bueno, Fara… Él ya ha tenido otras novias ¿No?- asentí-. Y luego de los dos meses es normal que se comience a pensar en…- hizo un gesto con las manos y entendí todo. Dios, quién diría que a veces es tan vulgar.

-¿Has leído alguna vez el código penal de nuestro país, Rosalya?- me acerqué, para susurrarle-. No podemos porque es ilegal.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Leigh me lleva seis años y es ya mayor de edad, pero eso no nos ha detenido nunca. Hasta tú me dijiste un ingrediente para nuestra cena de San Valentín de este año.- me mostró un modelo bastante bonito, de seda con encaje. Tenía una tira para hacerle un moñito por el frente- Bueno, este se vería bien en ti. Y volviendo a lo otro, ya te lo dije, para lo que quieran, cuentan conmigo.

-¿Pero por qué es necesario que compremos esto?- murmuré, por lo bajo.

-Porque para cuando eso pase… bueno, a ellos les entra todo por la vista. Así que más vale que estés preparada.- nos acercamos a la caja, para pagar todo. Habíamos comprado sólo tres conjuntos y dos pares de medias (un par blanco y otro negro)-. Si no es él, será alguien más. Y también quería alguien con quien platicar de estas cosas. Aunque por lo visto son bastante modestos ustedes dos. Yo pensaba que, a pesar de lo seriecito que es Michel, sería más... activo.

Suspiré, más divertida que avergonzada de sus opiniones. 

-Eres incorregible.

* * *

 

Las cosas terminaron por ponerse en calma en el instituto. Resultó que Castiel le ofreció al delegado la opción de emanciparse… bajo chantaje a su padre. Nathaniel no diría nada a la policía si le permitían vivir por su cuenta. En todo caso, parece una buena solución. Él se veía mucho mejor, más tranquilo y feliz. Dio un cambio tal que no pude pasar por alto el ceño fruncido de Michel cuando se le enfrentó. Incluso más tarde, que vi a mi profesor en el pasillo, volvió a regañarme, dejándome extrañada de su comportamiento. Más tarde explicó que, si bien no esperaba que yo olvidara una tarea de su clase, justamente lo entendía por los sucesos del pasado. Los días pasaron tan agitados que era de esperarse. Aunque también le sorprendió la actitud del chico.

-Eso no basta para que te que perdone que hayas sido así conmigo.- le saqué la lengua, fingiendo enojo. Estábamos en el jardín de la escuela. Ya no quedaba nadie, ni los castigados.

-Peggy nos estaba viendo. Últimamente ha estado muy vigilante con nosotros.

-Tiene el orgullo herido. La directora le regañó hace unos días por andar de cotilla. Bien ganado se lo tiene.- se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente.

-Me alegra que todo el asunto de Nathaniel se haya resuelto satisfactoriamente.- me abrazó-. Desde aquel día que no te he podido responder nada.

-¿Sobre qué?- Lo sabía perfectamente, pero fingí inocencia. Él comenzó a reírse.

-Te amo, Lynn.

La noche me sorprendió entre los incontables besos, así que, aprovechando que él había comprado hacía pocas semanas un auto, me llevó hasta la casa, para hacer menos tiempo y evitar un castigo.   
Abrí la puerta y, lo único que encontré sobre la mesa del recibidor, fue un folleto de viajes. Mis padres, emocionados, salieron de la cocina, explicándome su plan de festejar sus casi veinte años de casados con un viaje, sin decidirse si sería a la India, a Argentina o a Venecia.  
Ya era muy grande como para una niñera o para que la abuela o la tía Ágata viniesen a cuidarme. Por un lado, la abuela y el abuelo estaban de crucero. Por el otro, mi tía avisó que en esos días iba a estar en un congreso de odontología.

-Hemos decidido que ya estás en edad para quedarte sola.- anunció mi padre, al fin.- Sé que podrás con esta responsabilidad, pero, por si acaso, hemos decidido dejarte algunas comidas congeladas.

Catorce días en la casa, totalmente sola. Toda la noche reflexioné al respecto. No me preocupaba no verlos ni abrazarlos durante ese lapso de tiempo. Lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza eran las palabras de Rosalya en nuestra última salida de shopping, así como los modelitos que estaban muy bien escondidos en mis cajones. ¿Qué pensaría Michel si me veía así vestida? ¿Estábamos los dos listos para ese siguiente paso en nuestra complicada relación?  
Quería tanto que perdiera el temor a ir un poco más lejos. En el cine no habíamos tenido ni un poco de problema para desinhibirnos, sabiendo elegir el lugar y horarios para estar relativamente solos (y, siendo franca, en esos horarios muchos de los presentes en la sala estaban más entretenidos con su pareja que con la función).

A lo mejor tenía una suposición equivocada sobre mí. Cuando él estaba en preparatoria, muchas chicas eran bastante inocentes todavía. Y pensar que ahora todo era tan diferente.  Por varios meses, durante el segundo año de escuela, al cerrar los ojos en la noche, podía ver aún  aquel vestidor de la alberca del hotel en que nos hospedamos cuando visité la playa junto con mis padres, sentía las frías y húmedas baldosas del piso y el agua que había caído sobre nosotros, disimulando lo que ocurría realmente. Volvía a sentir el mismo pánico que me daba ser descubierta por un desconocido o alguien que nos conociera y la ansiedad por la otra persona que estaba conmigo. Eso era lo que hacía divertido el encuentro, que, sin embargo, poco fue como yo lo había imaginado, como en las películas, posiblemente más por mi torpeza que la de él. No había ocurrido ninguno de los clichés que tanto me habían aterrorizado, ese había sido mi único consuelo.

¿Tendría Michel un prejuicio si acaso se enteraba de esto? O, por el otro lado ¿Era necesario que supiera?  
Me dí la vuelta en la cama, mirando al techo. No podía decidir si estaba lista para discutir de ese tema o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Creo que, junto con el capítulo de Debrah, este fue el más difícil de escribir, por un lado, porque se acerca el capítulo smut y pues tenía que demostrar que hay un orden lógico de los eventos. Farrés es un adulto ya y no puedo usar el argumento de "es que las hormonas son las hormonas", como sí podría con un adolescente.  
> También por eso me salí del canon de que Peggy se quiere retirar del periodismo entre el episodio 24 y el 26, por algo que vendrá luego (Aviso que el episodio 27 ocurrirá un poco después del capítulo 9 del fanfic)
> 
> -No he ido a ver la película del Principio, así que no sé como vayan a manejar la historia del Principito y Rosa.
> 
> -Lo del cálculo de cuantos meses llevan juntos es más a tanteo, según yo el primer año de preparatoria de Lynn termina en el episodio de la playa, el segundo en "Encuentros inesperados" y el tercero debe estar por acabar en el episodio 30. 
> 
> -Tuve que investigar sobre la "edad de consentimiento" (cuando un menor de edad ya puede decidir si tener relaciones o no), en Francia está señalado que es ilegal para un menor de edad sostener encuentros sexuales con sus educadores, aún si son consentidas. Y por eso me tardé todo un mes en escribir el smut.


	7. La respuesta en la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasaba la noche entera temblando en mi cama, entre la confusión por su actitud y la sed que me provocaba lo que Lynn había logrado despertar en mí.  
> Deseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin llegó el capítulo de smut!  
> Canciones recomendadas para leerlo: Tear you appart (she wants revenge), take me to church (Hozier), black cherry (acid black cherry).

-¿Cómo que dos semanas sola, con posibilidad de que se vuelvan tres?

Lynn asintió. Se le notaba la emoción por la libertad que iba a tener en los próximos días. Yo, en cambio, estaba preocupado.

-¿Y no te da miedo que pueda haber un ladrón que entre, sabiendo que sólo está una adolescente en el departamento?

-¡Para nada! El edificio tiene vigilancia propia.- miró su celular-. Debería irme ya. Nathaniel me pidió ayuda para elegir una mascota, porque se siente solo en su departamento.

No quise preguntar más al respecto de su salida con el delegado, entre menos preguntara, menos celos podría sentir.  Celos de que la libertad que Nathaniel tenía para salir con ella sin ser juzgado y del tiempo que compartían. Sólo hasta que unos días después, cuando sus padres ya habían partido de viaje, llegó quejándose de que le había pedido una mascota a sus padres, para no sentirse sola en su ausencia, pero ellos se habían negado. 

-Mi tía Ágata nos visitó el domingo. Me regaló un gato electrónico como compensación por no poder tener uno real.- suspiró.

-¿Tu tía no es una mujer de largo cabello rosa, vestida como un hada madrina?

-Sí. ¿Pero cómo la conoces, Michel?- parpadeó, sorprendida. Me encogí de hombros.

-A veces entra a la escuela, diciendo que está buscándote, porque tiene algo que darte. Si la encuentro yo, la dejo pasar. Si es otro profesor, por lo general le piden que se retire.  ¿Pero por qué va vestida así?

-Bueno, es que la tía Ágata es muy especial. No se ha casado y dudo que tenga intenciones de hacerlo, aunque le gusta ver a las personas que quiere felizmente enamoradas. Así que se ve a sí misma como una hada madrina, por eso usa ese disfraz cuando intenta ayudarme. Si tan sólo supiera...- suspiró, con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, Rosalya me dijo que te preguntara algo…

-Debe ser sobre la clase de química, ¿cierto?- levanté la ceja-. Ya sabes que no puedo decirte nada de lo que hablamos los maestros.

-Bueno… una excepción no haría mal.

Aparté la mirada. Si la conozco como creo hacerlo, no quería hacerla sufrir haciéndole saber que habría una nueva maestra. Algunas veces se sentía mal consigo misma por no entender las cosas de las que solía platicarle.

* * *

 

Doña Delanay llegó antes que yo. Estaba hablando con Shermansky sobre sus ideas para la clase de ciencias. No sonrió al verme, pero sí sentí como sus ojos me analizaban desde los zapatos hasta el cabello (huelga decir que nunca he podido mantenerlo muy en orden que digamos). Extendí la mano, cortésmente, luego de que la directora me pidió que le diera un recorrido por la escuela. La maestra parecía ser una persona estricta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí, señor Faraize?- inquirió, tras comentarle que a veces los alumnos ponían café descafeinado en nuestras cafeteras, por lo que era mejor traerse un termo con café desde nuestras casas.

-Dos años. Aquí en Sweet Amoris (por favor, sígame, para mostrarle su salón), tenemos una tradición: el profesor que llega se debe encargar de las horas de castigo.

-Me comentó la Directora Olga sobre eso. Vaya, tienen un bonito laboratorio.- apenas si sonrió un poquito mientras recorría el lugar.

-Bueno, me retiro, es casi la hora de mi clase. Mucha suerte.

-¡Señor Faraize!- me detuvo antes de irme-. Si quiere saber si el café es descafeinado o no, sin probarlo, fíjese en las burbujas. Las del descafeinado duran menos.

-Gracias, Doña Delanay.

-Está bien si me llama Lucrecia. Somos compañeros de trabajo.

-Está bien, la veo luego, Lucrecia.

A la salida del salón de ciencias, estaba Lynn, con las mejillas infladas. La saludé.

-La maestra de matemáticas dice que anotes… _anote_ a Armin en la hora de castigo.

-Sabes que eso ya no me corresponde.- señalé dentro del salón.- Te veré luego.

Durante los siguientes días, cada vez que Lynn “amablemente” se ofrecía para avisar qué alumno tenía castigo, si me veía con Delanay, se ponía mortalmente seria y luego se _desquitaba_ conmigo. Desquitar es un término amplio y eufemístico para decir que ponía a prueba mis límites morales durante el tiempo que estuviéramos a solas y, cuando yo pretendía detenerla diciéndole que se hacía noche, me recordaba que sus padres ya estaban de viaje y no podían regañarla por llegar tarde. Pasaba la noche entera temblando, entre la confusión por su actitud y la sed que me provocaba lo que Lynn había logrado despertar en mí.

Deseo.

 A pesar de ya no tener el cargo de encargado del castigo, aún nos veíamos luego de clases, en la biblioteca. Aunque a veces teníamos que revisar todo el lugar, para asegurarnos de que no había nadie.

-¡Pero en verdad que necesitan una actualización en su bibliografía de química!- se quejó Delanay.- Exigiré a la dirección presupuesto para actualizar esta sección.

-Si hace falta el dinero, no dude que la señorita Darcy hará algo.- comenté, riéndome.- Aún tenemos algo del dinero que recaudó con el concierto que organizó junto con sus amigos.

Se levantó, junto con los libros que pensaba descontinuar.

-Usted siempre habla de esa alumna.- mencionó. Quise justificarme. Sus ojos, tan agudos, me hacían temer que descubriera que había algo más que sólo un desliz. Estar enamorado supongo que hace a las personas menos precavidas cuando más deberían de serlo.

-Es que fue la primera estudiante que conocí. Y siempre que hay un problema en la escuela, ella está siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Aunque eso a veces le cause problemas, como ocurrió el otro día en su clase. Al parecer regresó por algo que había hecho para su amiga, Peggy.

-En serio que me asustó esa vez. En fin, me retiro. Nos veremos, Michel.

-Hasta mañana, Delanay.

-Dime Lucrecia, por favor.

-Bueno, entonces… hasta mañana, Lucrecia.

Apenas la profesora abandonó la biblioteca, Lynn salió del pasillo de al lado, roja de furia.

- _Nis virimis, Michil. Dimi Licricia, pir fivir_.- Fingió imitar la voz de la maestra y resopló hacia sus flequillos, haciendo que se le apartaran de la frente.

-¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?- inquirí, tratando de darle un beso. Ella me empujó.

-¡Tú sí que no te das cuenta de nada! Doña Delanay casi podría estar por plantarte un beso y tú que ni te imaginas nada.

-Pues es que es nueva en la escuela.- intenté defender a la maestra.

-Y por eso se ríe tanto de tus chistes. Por reírse entiéndase el acto que hace de apenas esbozar una sonrisa, a como es de seria.- arqueó la ceja. Luego suspiró y se golpeó levemente las mejillas, intentando calmarse.- Tarde o temprano también yo terminaría sintiendo celos de una mujer mayor, como te pasó con Nath. Discúlpame.

Le di un beso en la frente.

-Tranquila.  Delanay está muy ocupada con su trabajo como para tener tiempo para flirtear.

-De todas formas… me debes un helado por esto.- me sacó la lengua.

A veces tenía que recordar que mi novia seguía siendo una niña. Sabe hacerme cumplir sus caprichos. 

* * *

 

Quisiera saber qué estaba pensando cuando le dije a Lynn que podría venir a mi casa a ver una película, si no se quería quedar sola en su casa ese fin de semana. Jugueteaba, nervioso, con las llaves del departamento mientras subíamos las escaleras, intentando conversar. Estaríamos solos por un rato, hasta que la llevara de regreso a su casa.  
_O no._  
¡No, por supuesto que tengo que llevarla de regreso! ¿Y por qué trajo una mochila? Sabe que no la dejaría irse en el camión de regreso, teniendo yo auto. No tiene por qué cargar con dinero, apenas con el celular bastaría, en caso de que sus padres llamaran.  
¿Quizá se siente insegura conmigo y está preparada para huir en caso de que haga algo inapropiado? Observé su cara. Se estaba mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior. Pero todo ese nerviosismo desapareció al entrar. Miraba hacia todos lados, observando todos los diplomas, los libros y las pilas de fotocopias que había acumulado durante la universidad y los posgrados. También contempló algunas fotos que tenía enmarcadas, sobre el escritorio, se decidió por una y la contempló con más calma.

-¿Esta de cuándo es?- preguntó, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Quería morirme al ver qué foto había elegido: Estaba terriblemente pálido, con unos lentes increíblemente grandes y pesados, traía un suéter de un color tan feo… y tan grande para mi enjuto cuerpo que no me extrañó que en la escuela dijeran que usaba un vestido. Tuve que quitársela de las manos.

-Debí de quitar esta foto antes de que vinieras…- mascullé para mí mismo, pero Lynn comenzó a reírse.

-Es lindo ver como te veías antes. ¿Cuántos años tendrías ahí? ¿Unos catorce o quince años?

-Tu edad. Diecisiete.- confesé. Ella parecía querer decir algo-. No crecí mucho hasta los veintiuno, por eso parezco tener bastante menos edad en esta foto. La tengo porque es de cuando gané un concurso en la escuela. Cada año se organizaba un concurso de quién sabía más de historia.

-De todos modos, eras bastante adorable.- continuó mirando los muros, mientras prendía la televisión y esperaba que Netflix cargara.- ¡Vaya, sí que has asistido a muchos cursos! Yo apenas tengo uno de primeros auxilios y de las clases de baile a las que iba.

-Es lo normal cuando… llegas a mi edad.- tragué saliva. Siempre era difícil afrontar cuando la edad nos separaba en experiencia. Finalmente apareció la pantalla de inicio-. Bueno ¿Eliges tú la película o la elijo yo?

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá-cama, viendo las recomendaciones que me hacía la plataforma.

-En serio que eres un friki de la historia, Michel, hasta las series de animación que se inspiran en periodos históricos las ves- me despeinó con afecto.- Pues… ¿Te gustaría ver Orgullo y Prejuicio?  Me gusta mucho.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente. Iré a preparar palomitas, tú ve buscándola y armando el sofá cama. ¿Palomitas de caramelo, mantequilla o naturales?

-Caramelo y mantequilla. Saben mejor combinadas.

Apenas volver con el bol con palomitas, ayudé a poner más almohadas y cobijas, para hacer más cómoda la tarde (y darle espacio si no quería estar muy cerca). En nuestra situación resultaba demasiado conmovedor ver el amor casi prohibido de Elizabeth y Darcy, sobre todo cuando él está comprometido y  no podría  estar junto a una mujer de inferior posición social. Se había quedado casi todo el filme recostada en mi pecho, repitiendo algunos diálogos o suspirando en algunas escenas, como en la declaración bajo la lluvia. Pero apenas terminó la historia, Lynn se levantó al baño. Podía oír varios tumbos que daba en el pequeño cuarto y comencé a preocuparme de su tardanza. Toqué en la puerta tras unos minutos.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté, en serio preocupado.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Puedes ir eligiendo otra película, apenas son las cinco y media, podemos ver otra!- hubo un sonido como de pequeños saltos. El sonido de estos me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba descalza, luego murmuró para sí misma-. Rosa, me las vas a pagar.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a tomar mi rincón del sillón. Lo había comprado en una de las mudanzas en la universidad, creo. Sólo tenía dinero para comprar o un sofá o una cama, así que opté por la combinación de ambos. Mientras esperaba, comencé a lamerme los dedos, quitándome el sabor de la mantequilla de ellos. Elegí No, una película chilena que había estado aplazando. Si a Lynn le aburría la historia, por lo menos podría entretenerse con Gael García.

-¿Michel?- Lynn llamó tímidamente, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Voltee en su dirección, extrañado… y casi enseguida volví a fijar la vista en la televisión. Eso, aún así, no bastó para borrar de la mente la imagen de la ropa que traía en ese momento. O la casi falta de la misma.

-¿Q… qué haces vestida así, Lynn?- aún con la falta de luz en la habitación, posiblemente ella se habría dado cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo. Caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de mí. Dio una vuelta, permitiéndome ver todo el conjunto y un poco más allá de lo permitido. Me sentí terrible por estármela comiendo con la vista,parecía casi imposible sacarme la imagen que tenía de sus piernas expuestas.

-¿No le gusta… maestro?- preguntó, con una inocencia, tan perfectamente aderezada con dulzura y perversión, que resultaba torturante. Y, muy a pesar mío, me excitó. Un lado de mi cerebro no dejaba de recordarme las consecuencias legales de hacer lo que quería hacerle, la otra me comenzaba a retar a que lo hiciera. Sus voces sonaban sospechosamente similares a las de aquellos chicos que se habían burlado de que estaba por llegar a los veinte años y no tenía experiencia alguna con el sexo. Así que me habían encerrado con alguien, estando ligeramente tomado.  
 _Sé hombre. Hazlo._

-¿No tienes… no tienes frío?- inquirí, con la voz temblando. ¡Vaya comentario más estúpido! Pude sentir como Lynn rodaba los ojos, exasperada.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa y sales con eso.- me reclamó, indignada.

-Nunca te dije que el plan de hoy era “ _películas y… hacerlo_ ”.- me tapé un lado de la cara, para evitar verla. Tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio, sentí como se sentaba a un lado de mí, incómoda.

-Lo siento.- habló por lo bajo-. Nunca tomé en cuenta como te sentías ante la posibilidad de que pudiéramos tener sexo. Pensé que por estar en tu casa… estarías más cómodo.

Busqué su mano, pero en ningún momento voltee a verla.

-No habíamos hablado de esto, aunque comenzó a parecer como el siguiente paso, Lynn.- su piel se sentía helada.- Sí lo he llegado a pensar, pero creí que tú tendrías un poco más de reservas, por tu edad.

-Rosalya me contó algunas cosas. Yo comencé a pensar qué se sentiría... si fuera usted.- fijó su vista en mí. Yo hice lo mismo, como si ella estuviera vestida de forma normal-. Ahora tengo un poco de miedo, debo decir.

Sonrió un poco al decir lo último. En el movimiento rítmico de su pecho me dí cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Tras tanto rodeo a observar lo que llevaba puesto, vi era un conjunto de camisón y una panty, de color rosa pálido, de tela tan delicada que se transparentaba en el pecho, abultándose un poco sobre sus pezones. En contraste, llevaba unas medias negras de nylon que le llegaban a medio muslo. Un tirante del camisón caía de su hombro, por descuido suyo. Intenté ponerlo en su lugar y la sentí estremecerse bajo mi tacto.

-¿Estás segura de esto o es sólo otra de las cosas que Rosalya te dice que hagas o te regañará luego si no lo haces?- la interrogué.  Negó con la cabeza. Parecía sincero.

-Quiero hacerlo, Michel.- se inclinó, haciendo que el mismo tirante que había acomodado volviera a deslizarse, casi dejando ver uno de sus pechos en totalidad. Tragué saliva, nervioso.

-Sólo otra pregunta antes de decidir qué hacer, y está bien si no la respondes.- dudé unos instantes. Era una pregunta demasiado personal para ella, pero tenía que saberlo-. Dime por favor que no seré el primero. 

-¿Qué?-  se veía contrariada.

-Me sentiría mal si tuviera la primera vez de alguien a quien casi le doblo la edad, por eso lo pregunto.

-Bueno, imagina como me sentiría yo de tener la primera vez de alguien que casi me dobla la edad.- ¡Tenía un buen punto! Suspiró, un poco molesta-. No sería la primera vez. Hubo alguien en el verano pasado ¿Y tú?

-Hubo alguien. Ha habido varios alguien, de hecho.- confesé. Puso su mano en mi antebrazo, obligándome a mirarla, ya sin ningún pudor. No diría el cliché de que verla así vestida me hacía desearla como a nadie, aunque fuera cierto, porque la necesidad de sentirla totalmente, desde sus cabellos hasta sus pies, estaba mezclada con la culpa inculcada en mi infancia y adolescencia hacia los impulsos del deseo y el miedo, mas estos se desvanecieron al darme cuenta de que ella realmente estaba ansiosa. Lynn se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de temor y un tanto más de coquetería. Tomé sus frágiles brazos, poniéndola sobre su espalda, mientras subía lentamente el camisón, acariciando su estómago. Sentí como temblaba bajo mi tacto, echando los hombros hacia atrás. Ella puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, guiando. Con los ojos cerrados descendí hasta sus hombros, hasta uno de sus pechos. Eran pequeños y redondos. Los besé, poniendo especial atención en el centro, dando pequeños mordiscos

-No seas tan brusco- se quejó ella, con la voz entrecortada. Deposité un beso en uno de los pezones, mirándole con malicia. Ella soltó un gemido muy débil.

Varios minutos después nos sorprendimos perdiendo la razón entre un beso y otro (había quedado algo del sabor a caramelo y mantequilla. Ella tenía razón: era mucho mejor combinar ambos sabores), hasta que finalmente cobré el valor para observar su cuerpo, ya expuesto. Su respiración aumentó al sentir mis ojos contemplándola y mis manos, tocando apenas su piel, especialmente donde se veían los rastros de las mordidas. No forcejeó mucho mientras depositaba pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y luego de regreso, hasta que llegó un momento en que me tomó por sorpresa, usando la fuerza de sus piernas para pasar de estar debajo de mí a sobre de mí, sus caderas contra las mías. Se las había arreglado bien para deshacerse de mi camiseta al movernos. Volví a besarla, pero en ese momento sentí cómo el pantalón comenzaba a sentirse más y más apretado. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba moviéndose sobre mí, hasta que soltó un pequeño gemido, aferrándose con más fuerza a mis brazos, de una forma que, si bien rozaba el dolor, estaba más cerca del placer.

– Ay, creo que me torcí algo.- se detuvo. Parecía estar preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- le ayudé a moverse, para que no se lastimara más.

-Sí, creo que sí. Sólo fue un dolor en la cadera.- se veía un poco adolorida.

-Podemos detenernos, si quieres.- ofrecí.

-No, está bien. Ya se fue el dolor.- Lynn se apresuró a incorporarse, hasta quedar de rodillas. Su largo cabello le caía sobre el pecho. Comenzó a morderse un dedo, con aire pícaro. Yo, que permanecía tirado sobre la espalda, como si ella aún estuviera sobre mí, sentí como perdía toda vergüenza ante su imagen. Le sonreí mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos sobre sus piernas, haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que no se dio cuenta de que mi mano llegaba un poco más lejos, acercándome a la única prenda que aún traía puesta. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir uno de mis dedos tocar su intimidad, aún por encima de la tela. Presioné con algo de insistencia, buscando aquel punto que le haría perder el control, mientras observaba divertido y ansioso como aceleraba su respiración. Unos instantes después, me coloqué en su misma posición, para poder meter la mano debajo de la prenda. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una mezcla de miedo y desafío, aunque no se resistió. Comenzó a indicar dónde y cómo se sentía bien. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir que estaba más y más húmeda.

-Abre un poco las piernas, es difícil si las aprietas tanto.

Lynn obedeció con docilidad, aún con la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en la cara. Lentamente jugueteó con el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón, era más la torpeza que por buscar torturarme con las ansias que tenía de sentir su mano en mi miembro. Cuando al fin logró su cometido, fui yo quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gemir. A pesar de la decisión en sus movimientos, era tierna. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar. Terminamos en una suerte de competencia por ver quién resistía más. En momentos ella se replegaba sobre sí y la presión que ejercía, intentando contenerse, me hacía perder el control a mí. Intentaba atacarla con besos al cuello, ella se defendía mordiéndome las orejas o lamiéndome el cuello, yo volvía a atacar sus pechos, con pequeños pellizcos o caricias. Se detuvo un instante, buscando mis ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Pero en ningún momento quitamos las manos de donde las teníamos.

-Por favor…- suplicó. Estaba totalmente sonrojada por la petición. Asentí, buscando algo en uno de las mesas al lado del sofá cama, tirando algunos papeles en el proceso. Ella se volvió a recostar, más que con indefensión, decidida. Me deshice de la última prenda, dejando que colgara de una pierna. Vaya uno a saber porqué tengo algo así como un fetiche con eso. Le besé mientras poco a poco entraba en ella, con cuidado, sintiendo toda su calidez y humedad, como poco a poco me envolvían. Lynn se quejó un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, apartándole los flequillos de la cara. Asintió. Tenía los ojos húmedos, lo mismo que yo. Me acarició la cara, con mano temblorosa pero suave. La otra, libre, se aferró a mi hombro, pidiendo que comenzara a moverme. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad o la disminuía un poco, sólo por oírle suplicar, ya me arañaba ligeramente, ya apretaba sus piernas en torno a mi cadera. Busqué su mano y la estreché, atacándola con más rapidez, sentí su interior ejercer más fuerza sobre mí. Todo era una confusión de gemidos, gruñidos, respiraciones cortadas, algunas veces una risa, todo envuelto en el placer que comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Finalmente, ella se rindió, apretando las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, para dejarlas caer, totalmente agotada. Hundí la cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros, mientras yo también me dejaba ir. Apenas atinamos a darnos un beso suave y extrañamente casto para la situación, sin dejar de temblar. Tuve que salir de ella, aunque no tardó en acurrucarse de vuelta a mi lado, exigiendo cercanía y mimos. El mundo se redujo a la sala del departamento y la lluvia de afuera, y sólo Lynn y yo lo habitábamos.

-Tengo sed.- dije al fin, luego del largo lapso transcurrido desde que dijera su nombre, antes de dejarse morir en mis brazos. Lynn se separó de mí, sin mucha vergüenza a caminar desnuda por mi casa, en dirección a la cocina. Comenzó a hurgar en las gavetas

-¿Dónde tienes los vasos? También yo tengo sed.

-No tengo vasos- la seguí a la cocina.- Sólo tengo tazas o copas… es que casi todas mis reuniones en la casa son literalmente para tomar café.

Observó la gaveta de las tazas. Eligió una que decía “Espresso Patronum”, yo tomé una que la escuela me había dado en el día del maestro. Bebí con avidez mientras la observaba. Le costaba un poco de trabajo sostenerse en pie. En el jaleo anterior, había terminado por quitarle una media, luego de rasgarla por accidente.

-¿Porqué me miras de esa forma?- se sonrojó bastante. 

-Quién diría que te ves mejor así.- la abracé por la espalda. Se replegó entre mis brazos, indefensa.

Se quedó a dormir esa noche, en mi cama, que por una vez ya no estaba tan vacía sólo conmigo. Al amanecer, sonó su celular, 

-¿Bueno?- contestó, intentando sonar serena luego de correr hacia el baño.-¿Y porqué se les olvidó llamarme ayer, eh?- fingió molestia-. ¿Cómo les ha ido en estos días? No, no me he sentido muy sola. Tampoco he quemado la cocina. También los quiero. Salúdame a mamá. Adiós.

Yo la había seguido, envueltocon una cobija. El día empezó con mucho frío. 

-¿Eran tus padres?

-Sí, me llaman casi todos los días.- volvió a sonar el celular, con la famosa canción de Alizée. Contestó-. ¡Te llamo luego, dame tiemp...! ¡Sí, sí, lo prometo! ¡Adiós!- volvió a guardar el móvil.- ¿Volvemos a donde estábamos?

La tarde de películas que había pretendido el viernes se convirtió en cincuenta y dos horas en mi casa, entre la paz de los tiempos en que nos daba hambre o sed o simple cansancio y los sonidos de las batallas de su cuerpo y el mío contra un variado número de muebles.  
La suerte fue que los que perdíamos eran nosotros, no los muebles. 

 

Finalmente, el domingo por la noche, volvió a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -El nombre de Delanay, de nuevo, se lo puse yo. En algún punto consideré un nombre suave y delicado pero no, resultó más fácil ponerle un nombre fuerte.  
> -Sé que Doña Delanay se ve mayor que Faraize (de acuerdo a la wikia, ronda casi los cuarenta años).  
> -Quería dar una pequeña explicación de porqué a veces no encuentras a la tía. Yo creo que en mi caso es Delanay quien la ve y por eso nunca la hayo. ORZ


	8. Los ojos en que me reflejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo parecía ir bien. Parecía que podríamos vencer al mundo los dos juntos

En cuanto llegué a casa, marqué el número de Rosalya. Sonaba molesta.

-¡Ah, por fin!- me reclamó.- ¡Me tenías con el pendiente, Lynn!

-Perdón. Lo que sucede es que… Michel no me dejaba ni irme de su lado un rato.- me reí nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces tuvieron sexo?- solté una risita nerviosa-. ¿Y cómo fue?

-La verdad es que fue demasiado lindo y romántico.

-¿Puso velas? ¿Te pusiste el conjunto que compramos el otro día? ¿Te cantó? ¡Lindo y romántico no dice nada, boba!

-¡No voy a contarte toda mi intimidad, Rosa, eso es algo muy personal!- rezongué. Tenía el celular en altavoz y mientras hablábamos, iba poniendo la tina para bañarme (otra vez, he de decir).- Pensé que iba a ser sólo la tarde del viernes pero apenas regresé a la casa, ya ves.

-Mañana no van a poderse ni ver a los ojos sin quererse saltar encima, sé lo que te digo- soltó una risita-. ¡Suertuda! Yo no he podido ver a Leigh en estos días, está muy preocupado por sacar su siguiente línea de ropa.

-Buen, voy a bañarme y estudiar para el examen de mañana. ¡Que descanses, Rosalya!

Tal como ella predijo, tuve muchos problemas para estar tranquila durante la hora de Michel y supuse que él también puesto que pasó la clase sentado. Si escuché algo que inventaran Amber y su séquito para molestarme, ni me inmuté. Sólo quería que llegara la hora del fin de las clases, cuando finalmente podríamos estar a solas.

Los días en que mis padres permanecieron ausentes, era común que me quedara en su casa a dormir.  No siempre terminaba en sexo. A veces era simplemente estar corrigiendo exámenes, yo haciendo la tarea o los dos haciendo de cenar. Era divertido compartir el mismo techo, casi como si viviéramos juntos, despertar juntos y cantarnos cuando quisiéramos. En la mañana me dejaba a la entrada del parque, para ahí tomar otro camino cada quien.

Todo parecía ir bien. Parecía que podríamos vencer al mundo los dos juntos

Entonces llegaron las entregas de calificaciones.

*****

 

-¡Seguro hiciste trampa, Darcy!

Ámber me señalaba acusadoramente, tras observar que tenía casi todas mis calificaciones por arriba del noventa. Sólo en química era apenas superior al promedio. Doña Delanay era tan estricta que ni siquiera Nathaniel y Melody habían llegado al cien. Rosalya se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-¿Llamas hacer trampa a simplemente sentarse a estudiar, rubita?- levantó la ceja. Yo no encontraba como defenderme. Hasta cierto punto había hecho trampa: si quieres a alguien realmente, te interesas en lo que le gusta.  Yo me había interesado tanto en Michel que eso se notaba en mis calificaciones.

-Si la defiendes, significa que sí hizo trampa.- insinuó Li. Rosalya dejó caer los hombros, sin saber qué responder.

-Piensen lo que quieran.- me di la vuelta-. No seré yo a quien regañen por el reporte de lectura sobre _Sensatez y sentimiento_  copiado de Wikipedia.

La rubia, sin embargo, no cejó en su intento de responsabilizarme por hacerla ver mal. Nathaniel intentó contener a su hermana hasta que ella gritó, para que todo el pasillo la escuchara.

-¡Seguramente estás saliendo con Faraize, porque vaya casualidad que tienes casi todo el año con calificaciones perfectas en su materia!- frené en seco y sentí como se saboreaba haber dado, involuntariamente, en el blanco-. Sí, lo más seguro es que son novios. Vas a ver que consigo las pruebas.

-¡Esta vez sí caíste bajo!- repliqué, furiosa.- _¿Salir con él?_ Por favor, es… ¡Es un profe! ¿Qué mas tiene que hacer en la vida que dar clase? Seguramente su vida es aburridísima. Y Michel es como veinte años mayor que tú o yo, Amber.

De los ojos turquesa de mi eterna tortura pasé a los torturados ojos de Michel, herido al oír eso. Intenté permanecer lo más firme posible, tratando de  no flaquear, aún si moría de ganas por pedirle perdón por mi crueldad.

-¿Michel? ¿Ese es su nombre?- levantó la ceja y sonrió, socarrona.

-Cualquiera puede saber los nombres de los profesores, nos los dicen al empezar el año- me justifiqué.

-Ya veremos si no fue un solo un lapsus.- se dio la vuelta, agitando su cabello con superioridad. Nathaniel intentó pedir perdón por su hermana, pero no escuchaba nada, sólo asentía ante sus palabras. Sentí como los pies se me quedaron clavados en el piso mientras a mi alrededor el edificio de Sweet Amoris se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Lo había arruinado todo. No podía intentar enviarle cartas por libros ya que Amber estaría detrás de mí así que pedirle perdón en el corto plazo sería algo difícil y, ante semejante estupidez, había prisa en reparar lo dicho.

Peggy, en alguna de las clases, intentó sacar más información buscando en mi mochila, mientras yo no estaba muy atenta.

-Es de mala educación hurgar en las mochilas ajenas, Peggy- Lysandro le llamó la atención. Cuando el chico más distraído de la escuela puede darse cuenta de esas cosas, habla mucho de como me sentía conmigo misma.

-¿Quieferefes quefes lefe llefevefe ufunafa cafartafa?- susurró Rosalya a mi oído, fingiendo que estaba tomando apuntes.

-¿Qué?

-Yofo nofo efestofoy bafajofo sofospefechafa. Confía en mí.- suspiró-. Creo que no debí de intentar defenderte e ignorarla. Déjame arreglarlo.

Una vez que regresé a casa, recibí el mensaje de texto de Michel. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que por el momento sólo nos enviaríamos cartas con Rosalya, dejándolas en la tienda de Leigh. Nada de vernos.

No mencionaba nada acerca de que me perdonara.

Los rumores de Amber llegaron tan lejos que varias personas comenzaron a retirarme la palabra. Fueron días demasiado grises hasta que un día llegó una nota con un dibujo bastante obsceno sobre mí y Michel. Doña Delanay corrió hacia mi asiento al ver que comenzaba a sollozar, primero creyendo que estaba quejándome del experimento, luego observó el papel que sostenía.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso?- estaba furiosa, lo suficiente como para provocar explosiones en todo el laboratorio tan sólo con su carácter-. ¡Si nadie confiesa, les dejaré más tarea para el próximo fin de semana largo y saben que les cumpliré!

Terminada la clase y, ante el silencio de mi grupo y los cincuenta ejercicios de balanceo de fórmulas a realizar, Delanay me llevó hasta la sala de profesores. Nadie supondría que, bajo esa fachada estricta, le afectaba mucho un estudiante siendo molestado. Me entregó un pañuelo para que me limpiara el delineador que había escurrido por mi cara.

-Gracias, Doña Delanay.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue, Lynn?- su voz sonaba sumamente conmovida-. No tengas miedo.

-No tengo idea de quién envió la nota, pero todo empezó por unos rumores que Amber comenzó y, desde entonces, Peggy no ha parado de hacerme preguntas incómodas, para corroborar las cosas.

-¿Qué clase de rumores?

-Inventó que el señor Faraize y yo salimos. Está molesta porque obtuve mejores calificaciones que ella este parcial.- aparté la mirada.

-Si tú sabes que eso no es cierto ¿Porqué te afecta tanto un rumor tan estúpido?

-Profesora, usted no había llegado aquí cuando me ocurrió una situación en la que una persona inventó cosas horrendas acerca de mí. Logró inculparme de cosas que no hice.-sentí un escalofrío al recordar a Debrah a punto de golpearme-. Creí que la gente había olvidado aquello pero no. Este rumor parece confirmarles aquellas mentiras.

Volví a llorar. Delanay tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Eran bastante ásperas, pero cálidas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Michel, quien venía entrando a la sala de profesores. Intentaba contenerse ante su colega, pero logré darme cuenta de que estaba deseando abrazarme. Era horrible darme cuenta de que cuando más le necesitaba no podía sostener su mano. Y me hacía demasiada falta.

-Amber ha llegado muy lejos.- comenzó a explicar Delanay, extendiendo la nota-. Vea a donde han llegado los rumores que ha inventado sobre usted y la señorita Darcy.

Del blanco de alabastro pasó enseguida a rojo escarlata. Michel se veía entre furioso y avergonzado. Furioso por la forma en que se burlaban de algo que nosotros teníamos por muy sagrado en nuestra relación, tanto que ni Rosalya conocía lo que pasaba, furioso por ver cuanto me habían afectado que incluso estaba llorando. Avergonzado porque no podía desmentir que eran falsos los rumores de nuestra relación.

Intentó serenarse.

-Si no hice nada antes fue porque supuse que todo quedaba en una discusión de pasillo entre Amber y Lynn, pero esto cuenta como difamación, el afirmar que he hecho algo ilegal. Y han llegado a algo muy grave si han hecho llorar a la señorita Darcy.- replicó, entre dientes.  Se veía tan decidido que, por un momento, le tuve compasión a mi buller.  
La última frase me confirmó que estaba perdonada y que le preocupaba.

 ****

La trastienda de Leigh no era muy espaciosa o iluminada, pero era el único lugar donde podíamos vernos sin problemas. Teníamos demasiado de qué hablar sobre el tema de Amber. Pero, más que nada, muchos besos y caricias por cobrar, muchas lágrimas que secar.

 -¿Crees que debería castigarlas a Peggy y a Amber?- preguntó. La media luz de esa zona del local sólo me permitía distinguir sus ojos.

-No han dicho algo que sea mentira. Pero si no las castigas, puede ser que las cosas se vuelvan aún más graves.

-Y si lo hago es como una venganza, por haber atinado involuntariamente a la verdad.- ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.- No me arrepiento de haber decidido estar contigo, de lo que siento por tí. De lo que me arrepiento es de como va a marcarte todo esto cuando hayas crecido. Ahora no sabes lo que pueda traerte el futuro ni como te afectarán estos días.

Me abracé a mí misma, conmocionada por esas palabras. Faltaba poco para que cumpliera los dieciocho años, cuando por fin podríamos ser pareja bien. Hasta el momento sólo había pensado en ese cumpleaños como la fecha en que por fin dejaríamos de escondernos, sin pensar que pronto comenzaría a tomar más responsabilidades sobre mí, que mis pasos posiblemente me alejarían de Sweet Amoris y de Michel. Tenía que estudiar mucho si quería alcanzarlo y dejar de ser la niña de quien se había enamorado. Empezar a actuar para mí y no sólo en torno a él.

¿Seguiría amándome cuando fuera una adulta, más experimentada y más segura? ¿O mi único atractivo a sus ojos era sólo lo _naïve_ que era?

Nunca me había sentido más lejos de él que en ese momento.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y comienzan los problemas para ambos.
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza en subir episodios, es temporada navideña y yo tengo mucho trabajo n_nU


	9. Por favor, mírame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El jardín estaba demasiado florido y el día tremendamente soleado, como si quisiera obligarme a ser feliz con su claridad y ese azul infinito y puro. Pero ya había tomado una resolución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acerca el final!

Uno desea lo que no tiene. Eso dice Sócrates sobre el amor en el diálogo El Banquete.  En aquella trastienda había tenido que analizar por qué me había enamorado de Lynn. Nunca hay nada puro detrás de un ideal, ni siquiera en el amor, por más puro que declaremos que sea. El miedo a la soledad, un deseo de poder sobre el otro, de control eran los factores más comunes, pero no identifiqué ninguno de ellos. ¿Había sido la falta de un romance de instituto lo que me había hecho buscar un romance con una alumna? Posiblemente. Y, por otro lado, habia intentado amarla como una igual, a tal grado de que renunciaba al poder que tenía en la escuela para haberla defendido todas las veces que fue posible, pero tenía que llamarme a mí mismo por lo que realmente era, estando enamorado y habiendo tenido relaciones con una chica de casi la mitad que mi edad.  
_Un pederasta_. Eso es lo que era.

Entregarme era lo más correcto, por supuesto, pero eso pondría en evidencia a Lynn y no me perdonaría algo así. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la culpa que me embargaba, en la trastienda era incapaz de detener mis manos y mis labios. Ella no opuso resistencia, a pesar de que en cualquier momento Leigh o Rosalya podían entrar a buscar algo.

A la mañana siguiente llamamos a la dirección a Peggy y a Amber. Era la única forma de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shermansky no titubeó cuando las sentenció a una semana de lavar los baños, mientras que yo permanecí de espaldas a ellas, mirando a la ventana, escuchando sus reclamos, intentando parecer firme cuando por dentro todo se derrumbaba dentro de mí y se volvía imposible respirar. El jardín estaba demasiado florido y el día tremendamente soleado, como si quisiera obligarme a ser feliz con su claridad y ese azul infinito y puro. Pero ya había tomado una resolución.

-Espero esto les enseñe a respetar a sus compañeros y su privacidad, señoritas.- fue lo único que dije, apenas volteando a verlas.- En lo que concierne a los rumores sobre mí, tengo la conciencia limpia.  
Amber no paraba de amenazar con que sus padres se enterarían de todo, ante lo cual yo no respondí. Nada importaba ya. Que fuera el señor Francis o que fuera el señor Felipe el que viniera a defender a su hija me daba lo mismo. Me lo merecía todo.

Dejé mi última carta en el último capítulo de la Dama de las Camelias, de Alejandro Dumas hijo. Así me sentía yo. Por su bien tenía que dejarla ir, Lynn tenía que volverse adulta sin mí, tenía que encontrar su camino en la vida. Aún si eso significaba que moriría yo de algo más doloroso que la tisis, como Margarita, la dama de las camelias, la entretenida que sacrificó su felicidad por la de alguien más.  
Puede ser que nadie sepa qué es ser adulto realmente, pero todo parece englobar el hacerse responsable. Y yo había dejado mucho tiempo crecer un problema.

_“Te veré en el techo, al atardecer”_

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase, Lynn estaba pálida, como si con una simple línea hubiera previsto el desenlace de los últimos días.

Ella me esperaba de espaldas, con ambas manos sobre la malla de metal. Su cabello ondeaba al viento.

-Hay muchos rumores de porqué el techo está protegido así.- me miró de reojo antes de hablar. No la culpé por preferir observar los deslumbrantes rosas y anaranjados de las nubes al tonto de mí. Mejor que no recordara mi cara esta vez, que sólo quedara para ella el hermoso cielo, que no viera el trabajo que me costaba contener las lágrimas. Soltó un hondo suspiro- ¿Se acabó?

-Lo de Peggy y Amber fue una llamada de atención.- tragué saliva-. Fuimos muy tontos los dos queriendo creer que podíamos ir más allá de lo correcto, que nuestro amor lo valíalla pena como para afrontar todo, pero ya no quiero que afrontes todo, Lynn, eres muy joven para eso y no puedo arriesgarme a que de verdad nos descubran y, sobre todo, tú quedes expuesta. Así que… esto tiene que terminar.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Desde aquella vez que la vi llorando por el dibujo obseno, que no podía abrazarla frente a Delanay y jurarle venganza, no me había sentido tan lejos de ella. Lo peor era saber que era apenas el inicio de algo aún peor: el duelo por un amor perdido.  
Soy una persona terrible. Nunca debí de haber llegado más lejos. Debí haberla rechazado gentilmente aquel día, aún si yo ya la amaba.  
 Lynn ocultó la cabeza entre los hombros y comenzó a sollozar, aferrándose más a la malla, intentando no caer.

-¡Ya casi cumplía los 18!- me reclamó, furiosa y triste a la vez.

-Hay algo más, Lynn.-tuve que mantenerme firme. Era en ese momento o nunca.- Sí, estás por cumplir los 18. ¿Y crees que te iba a dejar que decidieras sobre tu futuro sólo por quedarte a mi lado? Tienes que buscar tu camino, aunque este te lleve lejos de mí. De hecho, tienes que irte lejos de mí ¿Lo entiendes?

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, volviéndose más pequeña. No pude resistir el impulso de abrazarla, intentando protegerla del peso de ese doloroso momento. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente escuchó su respuesta.

-Lo entiendo.- retiró, con suavidad, mis brazos, hasta quedar libre. Se dio la vuelta, mas no fijó sus ojos en los míos.- En verdad me ama, profesor y no puedo estar más que agradecida por eso. Lamento los inconvenientes que le causé en este tiempo.

El oírla volver a hablarme de usted me heló la sangre. Aún si sostenía su mano en ese momento, esa mano ya no me pertenecía, ni siquiera el calor que permaneció sobre mi piel esa noche tan terriblemente oscura y fría. Tan fría que helaba el alma.

-Adiós, Lynn. Por favor, aunque sea por mí, haz lo mejor para ti, para tu futuro.

-Adiós, profesor.- sonrió tristemente, con los ojos cerrados, pero llenos de lágrimas. Se veía tan bonita, a pesar del delineador negro que escurría por su cara.  
 Le di un beso en la frente y la dejé ir por siempre.

El silencio poco a poco fue borrando todo lo que hubo de ella en mi casa. Aunque, algunas veces, los ecos de sus risas y sus canciones salían del rincón donde se habían escondido, sólo entonces perdía el sueño durante días y nada me devolvía la calma. Las almohadas y algunas de mis camisas perdieron su perfume con más lentitud, por más que me esmerara en lavarlas casi compulsivamente.  
Nuestras cartas, sin embargo, permanecían guardadas con celo.

Sweet Amoris volvía más lentamente a la normalidad, si bien yo no podía vivir en paz en cada clase que tenía que impartir en el grupo de Lynn. Me pesaba provocarle más dolor al obligarla a verme cada día. Rosalya también se veía apesadumbrada. En algunas ocasiones, por costumbre, le dejaba algún chocolate en la mochila, como siempre. Otras ella parecía quererse vengar, cantando nuestras canciones al pasar a mi lado.  
  
El tiempo, por supuesto, se encarga de curar todo. Ella se graduó y fue a la universidad. Yo continué en ese instituto, hasta lograr el grado de vicedirector, tras el retiro de Shermansky. Hubo otras personas en esos años, para qué negar, sin embargo no quise casarme.

Un día llegó a mi escritorio un currículum vitae. Necesitábamos un profesor de literatura, el nuestro se había jubilado. Aprobé la contratación sin leer el documento a fondo, sólo con ver los estudios de esa persona. Le llamaron para que se presentara el lunes.

Llegado el día, me puse a revisar la escuela como cada mañana. El club de jardinería había hecho crecer mucho los helechos y estaban más verdes que nunca. No importaba que estuviera a tantos años de ese tiempo, el verde de algunas plantas me recordaba aún los ojos verdes más bonitos que hubiera visto.  
Dios, estaba tan viejo ya y tan lejos del yo de aquel tiempo.

-Disculpe- habló una voz muy suave, pero alegre.  
Los sonidos de unos tacones bajos de mujer me hicieron darme la vuelta. No sólo a encarar a la persona que me esperaba a la entrada del invernadero, sino también al pasado.

-Soy la nueva profesora y estaba buscando alguien que me muestre la escuela, para no dar una mala impresión. Soy Darcy.

Sólo pude pensar en aquel viejo poema que solía recitarle a Lynn al oído en aquellas noches que dormimos juntos.  
Había sido un idiota todos estos años. Las heridas pueden sanar, pero algunas veces vuelven a abrirse, inesperadamente.

 _Podemos los dos_  
_Ir y venir_  
_Podemos olvidar_  
_Y luego volver a dormirnos_  
_Despertarnos, sufrir, envejecer_  
_Dormirnos otra vez_  
_Soñar con la muerte_  
_Despertarnos, sonreír y reír_  
_Y rejuvenecer_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que este capítulo puede parecer el final, pero no lo es, digo, sería muy injusto que Farrés narre 5 capítulos y Lynn sólo 4 ¿cierto?
> 
> De nuevo, el poema del final es "Este amor" de Prevert.


	10. Adiós profesor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, el final.  
> Fue un ejercicio interesante escribir esta historia a dos narradores.

Si hubiera sabido el final de _“Este amor”,_ el poema que solía recitarme, habría entendido que Faraize estaba más resignado que yo a la separación inevitable. Y a pesar del adiós, el sentimiento no se iba y sólo volvía horribles las horas de clase.

_Nuestro amor está allí, terco como una mula_   
_Viviente como el deseo, cruel como la memoria._   
_Tonto como las quejas, tierno como el recuerdo._

Entendíamos perfectamente que, por cerca de un año estuvimos jugando con fuego. Lo que no supimos hasta esa fría tarde es que era fuego griego: quisimos apagarlo y nos encontrábamos consumidos por las llamas.  
Aquella tarde del adiós, sentí sus ojos, cargados de culpa, quemar mi espalda mientras volvía a donde Rosalya estaba haciendo guardia. Logramos llegar hasta mi casa, sin despertar sospechas y riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero una vez ahí,  y sola en mi cuarto, me derrumbé. Y sólo en mi cuarto me permitiría, en lo sucesivo, desahogarme.   
Todo era injusto. Amber y Peggy sólo se habían llevado un castigo. Yo me quedaba sin los besos, los abrazos, las manos y el perfume de Michel. Dormía a veces aferrada a las cartas que había escrito, buscando en vano su aroma.

Aunque mis padres festejaron cuando por fin conocieron a mi primer novio oficial, Nathaniel, en ocasiones aún encontraba chocolates en la bolsa lateral de mi mochila. Me los comía enfrente de Faraize. Yo, por mi parte, pasaba a su lado cantando las canciones que un día fueron nuestras.

-¿Pero por qué lloras?- preguntó mi padre, deteniendo el reproductor de vinilos. Había estado leyendo hasta que empezó “When I kissed the teacher”. Sin percatarme, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar.El libro me reclamaba por las gotas que habían comenzado a empapar sus hojas.

-Estoy leyendo _Orgullo y prejuicio_ , papá- me excusé.-. Me da mucha tristeza cuando Lizzy se da cuenta de que no puede estar con Darcy.

-Al final su amor triunfa ¿No, querida?- me agitó el cabello, afectuosamente.

-Ojalá así fuera en la realidad.- le sonreí, con tristeza. Mi padre me miró con sospecha, pero decidió no continuar la interrogación. En cambio, decidió consolarme a su manera.

-El amor triunfa de una forma u otra, no siempre el amor que gana es el amor romántico. Si aprendes de lo que ocurrió y te quedas con lo bueno de ello  para poder ser mejor, gana el amor.

_Y le ruego, ruego por ti, ruego por mí_   
_Te suplico_   
_Por ti, por mí, por todos aquellos que se aman y que son amados (…)_   
_Quédate allí, allí donde estás, allí donde estabas antes._   
_No te muevas, no te mueras._   
_Nosotros los amados te hemos olvidado. Tú no nos olvides_   
_Sólo a ti te teníamos en la tierra._   
_Y no importa donde, danos señales de vida (…)_   
_Aparece de pronto. Tiéndenos la mano._   
_Y sálvanos._

El día de mi graduación, Faraize apenas pudo verme a los ojos al darme mi diploma. La única foto que conservaría de mi amado profesor fue una que mis padres insistieron en que nos tomáramos, al terminar la ceremonia.

-Mucha suerte con la universidad. Sé que llegarás lejos- me dijo, antes de despedirse. Me entregó un chocolate. El último y hasta siempre. Le sonreí y me sonrió. Supuse que no nos volveríamos a ver, como era de esperarse. Por fin era libre de encontrármelo en los pasillos, su sola imagen echaba más sal a la herida. Quizá porque yo era muy joven fue que me dolió más perderlo, como le dice la madre de Otoko a su hija.

La vida separa a los que se aman, muy suavemente y en silencio. Pero el mar no siempre borra los pasos de los amantes que se han separado.

* * *

 

Los rumores y secretos en Sweet Amoris no han cambiado en diez años. Hice todo porque mis pasos fueran lejos de sus corredores, sin éxito. He cumplido los veintisiete y he vuelto, como profesora de literatura y lengua y, como soy la más reciente en añadirme a la planilla de profesores, me encargo también de las horas de castigo. Sonreí ante uno de los rumores que alcancé a oír.

_“Dicen que la señorita Darcy y el señor Faraize son novios desde que ella estudiaba aquí.”_

Le sonreí al profesor, quien sólo meneó la cabeza, si bien se sentía avergonzado, sonreía. Estaban tan lejos y tan cerca de la verdad.

 

 En mi primer día como maestra, casi llegaba tarde y ya no recordaba donde estaba qué, por lo que fui al invernadero a buscar al vicedirector. Él estaba casi tan sorprendido como yo de volvernos a ver.

-Lynn ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… ahora trabajo en Sweet Amoris.- Eché mi cabello hacia atrás con la mano.- Usted autorizó mi contratación ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Parpadeó dos veces, haciendo memoria. Aún consideraba adorable cuando hacía ese gesto.

-Por supuesto.- carraspeó-. Bueno, ahora soy vicedirector ¿Quién diría, eh?- se rascó la nuca, como un adolescente tímido.- Hay muchas cosas que no reconocerás en la escuela, así que sígueme.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en mi ausencia, la biblioteca era más amplia y tenía menos corredores donde los novios furtivos pudieran esconderse, por ejemplo. Al finalizar el nuevo recorrido, me asignó un cubículo para mí en la sala de maestros.

-Entonces, este es tu lugar. Y bienvenida al otro lado del salón de clases.

-Gracias.- le sonreí-. ¿Quisiera luego de las clases… ir a tomar un café? Ya sabe, para ponernos al corriente, Michel.

Me dí la vuelta, sin esperar su respuesta. La piel se me erizó al volver al mencionar su nombre. Pasó toda la semana y, aunque repetía la pregunta diario, no obtuve respuesta hasta algunas semanas después. Parecía evitarme cada vez que nos cruzábamos y nuestras reuniones eran estrictamente de trabajo, no hablábamos de nada más.  
Cuando se terminaron las horas de castigo, encontré, a la puerta de mi oficina, al señor Faraize.

-No esperaste a oír mi respuesta el lunes que llegaste.- me sonrió. Sentí que las rodillas se me ablandaban.

La tarde era preciosa. Comenzaba a hacer frío y las hojas secas caídas por el otoño danzaban con el viento del norte, cuando no eran recogidas a paladas, como los recuerdos y los pesares. En el primer café que encontramos en el centro, nos detuvimos. Yo pedí una infusión, él un café au lait. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer ordenar algo de comer.

-Recuerdo que cuando salíamos, siempre pedías un café.- comenté.

-Tú hacías lo mismo, supongo que por sentirte adulta. ¿Desde cuando te gusta el té?

-Cuando es el café es  lo de diario, terminas deseando tomar otra cosa para ocasiones especiales-. Observé sus manos. Siempre me habían parecido elegantes. Y en ellas no se vislumbraba una banda de oro.- Tienes ya cuarenta y un años cumplidos, Michel.  ¿No pensaste nunca en casarte luego de… lo de nosotros?

Suspiró, depositando su taza en el platillo. Sus ojos no buscaron a los míos.

-No puedo imaginar una vida doméstica para mí. Contigo me parecía imposible porque eras muy joven, no sabía si cuando envejeciera aún te interesaría o si en la universidad no preferirías… experimentar, como muchas chicas. No funcionó con Delanay, aunque quedamos como amigos.- me miró a los ojos-. Era difícil estar con ella, siempre recordaba lo bonita que eras en ese entonces. No podía olvidarte. - enrojecí, como en los viejos tiempos. No reparó en eso y continuó-.  Tú tienes ya casi treinta años. Supe que Rosalya se casó, por fin, con Leigh. ¿Dije bien su nombre?- añadió lo último en voz baja. Nunca pudimos saber cómo se pronunciaba el nombre.

-Iris se casó con Castiel este año. Habían quedado que, si llegaban a los veintiocho años cumplidos, se casarían si no tenían pareja. Alexy se casará en unas semanas, conoció a un chico maravilloso en un viaje… Ámber y Priya también empezaron a salir, a pesar de que los padres de Ámber amenazaron con desheredarla. Sí, muchos de mis amigos ya se están casando. Pero por ahora, sólo quiero establecer bien mi carrera. He tenido algunos novios en estos años, nada muy serio.

-Ya veo.- llamó a la mesera y, a pesar de mi insistencia, pagó nuestra cuenta.-. ¿Nos vamos?

Comenzaba a anochecer. Michel no llevaba su auto, así que decidimos seguir caminando hasta encontrar una parada de autobús para poder volver a casa. En el transcurso del camino se nos atravesó un hotel. No era precisamente lujoso, pero no era tampoco de mala muerte. Antes de darnos cuenta, la recepcionista ya nos estaba dando una llave numerada.   
No hablamos en el ascensor, él concentrado en sus asuntos y yo tratando de recordar si aún traía el parche (sí), si me había depilado las piernas (no, desde hacía unos días), si era fea la ropa interior que traía puesta (sí) y si no era muy tarde para salir corriendo de ahí (sí lo era).  
Apenas cerrar la puerta, me abalancé sobre su boca, sedienta de aquellos besos que tenía años echando de menos. Él me tomó de la cintura, el abrazo dolía pero no me quejé. Sin mucha delicadeza comenzamos a deshacernos de cada prenda. En diez años cosas habían crecido o se habían caído, había nuevas cicatrices en la piel, pero seguíamos recordando con qué reaccionaba el otro. Yo, a pesar de la experiencia adquirida con los años, era otra vez la adolescente asustada que había decidido entregarse aquella tarde de lluvia y él era otra vez el joven profesor que no sabía si rendirse ante el deseo o vencerlo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- lo observé, recostada. Él estaba desnudo, sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia la ventada de la habitación. Había amanecido apenas.

-¿Ese era tu plan cuando me invitaste el café, Lynn?- su voz era gélida.- ¿O ya lo tenías planeado desde que pediste trabajo en Sweet Amoris?

-Primero que nada, no me hables así. Segundo, no sabía que eras vicedirector de Sweet Amoris, y tercero, no, no era mi plan, sólo quería saber cómo habías estado en todos estos años que no hemos podido volvernos a hablar, porque nunca dejaste de importarme, Michel. Tarde o temprano iba a intentar buscarte porque yo te prometí que iba a estar a tu lado siempre, sin importar qué fuera en tu vida -. Me senté en el lado opuesto de la cama, buscando con la vista mi ropa, dispersa entre la puerta, el tocador y una silla-. No me hubiera aprovechado del amor que nos tuvimos para mi carrera profesional, no soy Debrah.

Me levanté de la cama, tomando cada prenda con despecho. Sentía ganas de llorar por haber sido malinterpretada por Faraize, pero no iba a llorar en su presencia. Quizá por ser vicedirector más de una profesora habría intentado seducirle para obtener beneficios en el trabajo y, por lo entendido, él había aprovechado sus intentos, sin concederles nada. Me desoló saber qué, de haber sido tan importante en su vida, aquella noche sólo le había servido para saciar un impulso.  
Entré al baño y comencé a vestirme. De la bolsa saqué una pequeña cosmetiquera para arreglarme un poco. Si remarcaba un poco más el delineador negro, él podría creer que no lloraría.

-Este amor acechado, porque nosotros lo acechábamos, acorralado, herido, pisoteado, acabado, negado… olvidado- comenzó a recitar, al otro lado de la puerta del baño-. Porque nosotros lo habíamos acorralado, herido, pisoteado, acabado, negado, olvidado/ Este amor todo entero, tan viviente aún/ Y radiante de sol/ Es el tuyo, es el mío, el que fue/ Este amor siempre nuevo y que no ha cambiado.

Desde el momento en que él había comenzado a recitar el verso, el delineador escapó hacia el drenaje y no pude menos que caer de rodillas, sollozando. Sentí como abrió la puerta del baño, pero sólo me miró, sin hacer nada más.

Salimos del cuarto los dos juntos una vez que me calmé y no quedaban restos del llanto. Me adelanté a pagar la habitación y a intentar olvidar durante el fin de semana. Sería lo más conveniente, dado que no quería renunciar demasiado pronto a mi nuevo empleo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para querer volver a empezar una historia a la que ya le habíamos dado punto final? ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando le invité el café el lunes?  
Debería considerar ir adquiriendo algunos gatos.

El lunes por la mañana, mi despertador decidió tomárselo libre. Iba tan tarde que no alcanzaba a ir por la lista de asistencia a mi cubículo, puesto que tenía que dar la clase en la primera hora del día. Al menos me daba la ventaja de no ver a Faraize tan temprano y sin duda no lo vería a la hora de mi descanso, puesto que estaría impartiendo él otra clase. Me limité a pedirles a mis alumnos que se anotaran en una hoja con nombre y apellido. Al terminar mi clase, tenía una hora libre, así que decidí volver y arreglarme bien, ya que tenía unas ojeras tan hondas que rivalizaban con la fosa de las Marianas. Quizá me tomaría dos o tres tazas de café.

Al cruzar la puerta oía mucho cuchicheo y casi todas las miradas estaban en mí. No comprendí porqué hasta encontrar sobre mi escritorio un ramo de crisantemos violetas, tréboles y mirto, ya con su jarrón, transparente. El ramo venía con una nota

_“Nuestro amor está allí”_

Levanté la vista, a punto de preguntar quién había dejado eso, pero encontré pronto la respuesta: En la puerta de su oficina estaba Michel, buscando mi mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de la narración de Lynn adulta hace referencia al poema "Las hojas muertas", también de Prevert.
> 
> Las flores del ramo no son casuales, tiene cada una su significado.   
> -Cristantemo violeta: No soporto perder tu amor  
> -Trébol: Sé mío/mía  
> -Mirto: Amor verdadero.

**Author's Note:**

> -Como nota: los episodios impar son de Faraize. Los pares son de Sucrette. Alternadamente los títulos de cada capítulo provienen de la saga "Profesor x Chica rebelde" (Sensei to shoujo soudou) tanto la primer audiencia como la segunda. Sólo que no puedo darle a Faraize una personalidad sádica, como la de Len Kagamine en esa saga.  
> -Opté por el apellido en francés y no en español porque inevitablemente mi cerebro de cacahuate cambia Farrés por Farra y es hilarante imaginarlo de fiesta (pero añadí también el apellido en español por cuestiones de búsqueda). Con Lynn no quise usar ni el nombre de ninguna de mis sucrettes, ni el de Candy, decidí tomar el nombre del manga y de la fan animation, por el apellido (me recuerda a Orgullo y prejuicio y va a haber hartas referencias a esa novela aquí).  
> -Kudos y reviews, así como sugerencias (como quien dice ya sé qué quiero que pase, pero pequeñas cositas se pueden añadir todavía) son bienvenidos. Especialmente con el nombre de pila del profe, porque nomás no doy con uno. Cosa curiosa que sí pude ponerle un nombre de pila a la directora (Olga me pareció apropiado, quizá porque el apellido me suena ruso)  
> 


End file.
